


Чертова Искра

by Bast (Bastet_Seith)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Demonic Possession, Demons, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Hell concept, Possessed Stiles Stilinski, Reluctant Masochism, Reluctant sadism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bastet_Seith/pseuds/Bast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды демон в теле Стайлза уже едва не разрушил его жизнь. Так какого дьявола шесть лет спустя он влез в это дерьмо сам?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Possessed!Stiles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187627) by Shoutbee. 



> Работа написана на Teen Wolf Reverse-2016 на заявку "Додайте демона!Стайлза (или одержимого), якорем для которого выступает Дерек (или он привлекает обе части Стайлза). Хотелось бы мрачноты, но с ХЭ".  
> Спасибо прекрасной Shoutbee за ее умопомрачительный арт, поддержку, музло и за то,ч то она такая прекрасная систа-ин-крайм.

Моргнув пару раз уличными фонарями, свет потух, погружая весь квартал в глухую тьму. Экран ноутбука на столе потускнел и перешел на питание от батареи. Стайлз, безучастный к сбою электричества, фыркнул в подушку и перевернулся на другой бок, неудобно подминая под себя руку. Тени на потолке удлинились, протягивая изломанные руки-ветви к спящему, и где-то на первом этаже со скрипом отворилось окно, впуская в дом непрошенного гостя. Кроме него и Стайлза в доме не было никого, и гость, кинув едва ли встревоженный взгляд на дверь, ведущую в глубь дома, расправил плечи и повел головой, с наслаждением похрустывая шейными позвонками. Тело, не принадлежавшее ему по праву, было неповоротливым и изношенным: его хозяин вряд ли уделял время спорту и, судя по омерзительному привкусу во рту, состоял в стабильных отношениях с бутылкой. Но в Бикон-Хиллз выбирать особенно не приходилось: бездомных на улицах за последние годы поубавилось — или, вернее было бы сказать, их поубавили, — и поэтому даже упившийся до потери пульса забулдыга мог сгодиться, хоть ненадолго.

Прислушавшись к звукам, присущим каждому старому дому, гость вытер ладони о видавшие виды штаны и, распахнув дверцу холодильника, вгляделся в темный обесточенный короб. В человеческом теле неизменно хотелось есть. Тем более, с такого смертельного похмелья.

— Какого дьявола ты забыл в моем доме? — гаркнул за спиной у гостя сильный мужской голос под звук передергиваемого затвора. — Руки над головой — и разворачивайся, медленно и плавно.

Не выпуская изо рта кусок курицы, гость вытянул руки вверх, распрямил спину и осторожно, без резких движений повернулся к хозяину дома, державшему его на прицеле штурмовой «Барретт». Дожевав добычу под пристальным молчаливым взглядом, гость вздохнул и покосился на стакан с водой, предусмотрительно оставленный на столешнице. Сухость во рту и мерзкий привкус в глотке медленно сводили с ума его нетренированную выдержку. Хозяин — парень лет двадцати трех-двадцати пяти, взъерошенный, босой и злой как черт — нетерпеливо ждал его ответ, поглаживая спусковой крючок длинным пальцем. Гость вздохнул и почесал обломанными ногтями затылок.

— Я-то Дьявола не забыл, а как насчет тебя? — Парень замер, прищурился и сделал несколько шагов вперед, бесшумно ступая по холодному полу. Замерев на расстоянии винтовки, он ткнул дулом гостю в грудь и слегка наклонил голову, будто пытаясь прочесть что-то в его лице. С полминуты на кухне не раздавалось ни звука, кроме шелеста сухой листвы за окном да воя ветра в водостоке. Гость следил за хозяином дома, не отрывая взгляд и никак не выдавая свою тревогу.

В конце концов, какой вред могли причинить ему обычные боевые пули?

— Фиц? Что за… ну ты мудак, — произнес наконец хозяин и опустил винтовку, снимая палец со спускового крючка.

— Ну наконец-то. Можно, я опущу руки? — гость — Фицрой — пошевелил в воздухе пальцами и под утвердительный кивок со вздохом засунул руки в карманы потрепанного пальто. — Тебя не найти, Мэл.

Мэллан не собирался попадать в неприятности. Мать его совратил инкуб, и плодом такого союза мог стать лишь прирождённый демон, и никто иной. Потому сам факт его рождения принес ему… адскую жизнь, в общем-то. И все свое существование в Преисподней Мэл старался быть паинькой — насколько это было возможно, учитывая место его службы.

В Аду было… разнообразно. Если Рай, согласно легендам — обитель для отдохновения души, куда вы попали поваляться на лужайке, принять воздушные ванны да послушать пение соловьев, то в Аду при желании можно было найти развлечение, удовлетворяющее любым извращениям. С учетом, что вы либо демон, либо же намерены дать свое согласие стать оным и вкалывать до конца времен, чтобы изредка припадать к рогу изобилия. Ибо если вы упрямый грешник, то главное развлечение Ада — это вы.

Далеко не все демоны истязают души — это миф и, раз уж на то пошло, целое искусство, требующее таланта и определенного склада характера. От каждого в Аду, как ни странно это звучит, по способностям. Кто-то регулярно выползает на Землю, дабы искушать смертных. Кому-то приходится торчать на перекрестках, целуя алчных, страдающих или отчаянных смертных и при этом делая вид, что лучшего поцелуя они в жизни не крали. Кто-то наведывается к спящим в их видения, наполняя их мраком, безысходностью и всеми ужасами вселенной. Кто-то — губернатор, король или маркиз, и, в отличие от земного феодального строя, Ад не дает им даже продохнуть. Кто-то руководит армиями, а кто-то шагает маршем. 

Мэл шагал. Шагал покорно, держал строй, бил молниями и учил новобранцев субординации и основам боевой подготовки, как учили его самого. Звучит скучно, но на самом деле тренировка армии демонов — адское развлечение. Нестабильные духи, старающиеся проявить себя и жарящие файерболы от всей души в тренировочные снаряды… Отличное зрелище — если тебе не прилетает тысячью фаренгейтами по рогам, но у Мэла получалось. Новобранцы его ценили. За образцовые показатели начальство регулярно отправляло его в увольнения, где он старался, в основном, выпить с немногочисленными друзьями в среднестатистическом земном баре да послоняться по коридорам Преисподней — там, куда никто не заглядывал из-за их абсолютной тривиальности. Большинство демонов выбирали более эпатажные места, обещающие незабываемые знакомства.

И вот однажды, когда Мэллан наслаждался прогулкой под эхо собственных шагов через пещеру, прорубленную в монолите чистого сардоникса, до его слуха донеслись отзвуки разговора, с каждым шагом становившиеся все отчетливее. И так как Мэл был все же демоном, то решение скинуть сапоги и босиком прокрасться ближе было минутным делом.

— Нельзя просто так взять придушить наследника великого Герцога, Эллар, — произнес первый, чистый и высокий голос. В нем угадывались тревога и сомнения. — Это слабоумие, ведущее к самоубийству. Потому что никто ничего не докажет.

— Громче, Лонан, — рявкнул в ответ собеседник, тут же переходя на хриплый шепот, — в зале Семидесяти двух1 тебя, возможно, не расслышали. И Неис не наследник — он преемник, исполняющий обязанности, временный заместитель, кто угодно. Ему не получить собственную печать — нам лишь нужно проследить, чтобы он не получил ее никогда. 

— И что, предлагаешь заморозить его в карбонит и сплавить вниз по Стиксу? — Мэл вздернул бровь и сжал губы в тонкую полоску: демоны нечасто обращались к земному фольклору. Хотя, как ни странно, свой Стикс в Аду все же протекал.

— Если это поможет. Но проще просто испепелить пацана, — настаивал «Эллар». — Я слишком долго ждал, и момент грядет подходящий. Неиса теперь редко встретишь без его своры.

— Стаи. Он зовет их стаей, — возразил первый, «Лонан». Эллар фыркнул и проворчал что-то под нос, нелестное и недетское. 

Мэл переместил вес с одной ноги на другую и прислонился к гладкой стене, исчерченной яркими линиями. Он не знал ни молодого и, судя по всему, многообещающего Неиса, ни Губернатора, который присмотрел его в свои и.о., не знал говорящих — ни голосов, ни имен. Но он знал Ад, и насколько опасным было менять местами наперед расставленные кости демонического домино — заденешь одну, и установленный Мастером порядок рухнет. Что вряд ли порадует Мастера. 

— В общем, — продолжил Эллар, — когда его прихвостни оставят своего вожака, нам останется лишь спустить ему кровь и опустошенным заткнуть в какой-нибудь гроб покрепче. Можно было бы подкинуть работки охотникам, но привлекать третью сторону… 

— Не стоит, — отрывисто, будто бы кивнув, согласился с ним Лонан и зашуршал одеждой. — Вот план его обители. От нее отходит два коридора. И вот здесь и здесь, оставив в засаде проверенных наемников, можно будет бесшумно и быстро убрать Неиса с дороги.

— Отличный каламбур. Неплохой план, — похлопал его, скорее всего, по спине Эллар и зашуршал пергаментом снова. — А здесь нужно будет поставить заслоны — отрежем случайных прохожих.

Проклиная собственную безрассудность, Мэл, увлекаемый любопытством, на цыпочках прокрался к повороту в коридор, в котором двое демонов плели планы на маленькую победоносную войну, и заглянул за угол. Ему тут же бросился в глаза свежий пергамент, придерживаемый на весу двумя парами рук. И две пары глаз, уставившихся на него в упор. Пару мгновений ни один из них не двигался, и Мэл, просчитав свои варианты — а было их немного — избрал самый безрассудный. Запустив сапогами в уставившихся на него демонов, он развернулся и пустился по коридору, не считая повороты и не оборачиваясь. Ему не было нужды видеть, чтобы чувствовать погоню у себя за спиной. Не сбавляя скорости, Мэл постарался вспомнить все, что видел в те несколько секунд между порывом любопытства и метанием казенных сапогов. Карта, на которую он бросил взгляд, была простой и не имела текста, схематично отражая лишь жилище жертвы, смежные коридоры и посты засады. Ничего нового, чего Мэллан не слышал из уст заговорщиков. Сами же демоны…  
Один из них — Лонан, судя по всему — был, несомненно, огненным, молодым и сильным, рожденным и закаленным в пламени — настоящее адское отродье. Он и преследовал Мэла, с понятным упорством пытаясь сократить расстояние. И у него получалось, что нагоняло на Мэла легкую панику. Второй был темным. То есть, конечно, всех демонов в той или иной степени можно считать детьми Тьмы, но этот будто старался не подпускать к себе лучи света, прячась в капюшоне словно Дарт Сидиус2. Как все люцифаги, о которых слышал Мэл. Мрачные демоны, сидящие в глубине Ада денно и нощно, кочующие по людским снам с кошмарами и тревогой и, в особых случаях, провожающие новые души в чрево Преисподней. Были среди них те, кому усердие в работе принесло повышение и новые погоны. С регалиями приходила возможность изредка подниматься на поверхность Земли и навлекать страх и трепет на бодрствующих и даже калечить их — истинное наслаждение многих и многих демонов. Эллар, видимо, засиделся в кромешной тьме и вопреки своей природе жаждал взобраться по карьерной лестнице на самый верх (в пределах разумного, конечно же). И Неис ему мешал.

А теперь мешал еще и Мэллан, и Эллар решил разбираться с проблемами с конца списка.

Поворачивая в сотую галерею, Мэл почувствовал, как спину начало припекать: Лонан пытался достать его своим пламенем, и его жаркие плетки уже хлестали Мэла по босым пяткам. Будь у Мэла на секунду больше форы, он развернулся бы и ударил по нему в ответ. Но на генерацию молний уходят время и энергия, которые Мэл пока не был готов потратить. Чтобы оторваться от погони, ему требовался фактор внезапности, помощь извне, что угодно, чтобы отвести преследователям глаза и скрыться с их радаров. А потом залечь на дно и решить, что же ему делать дальше. Однако для этого нужно было начала сбить двух очень настойчивых демонов со своего пути. Мэллан стиснул кулаки, накапливая в пригоршнях шаровые сгустки энергии, и, как мог, прибавил скорость. От источаемого Лонаном огня в каменном коридоре становилось душно, сардоникс отражал тепло и отливал красными всполохами, расплываясь перед глазами в сплошную, бесконечную трубу. Мэл сморгнул мираж и чуть не пропустил разлом породы прямо перед собой. В последнюю секунду он перенес вес вперед, сгруппировался, оттолкнулся от края обрыва и из последних сил прыгнул, разворачиваясь в воздухе и выпуская в преследователя две шаровые молнии в семьдесят раз мощнее земных.

Он не ожидал, что Лонан прыгнет следом, но тот прыгнул. И по всем законам, молнии должны были бы его откинуть назад, на край обрыва. Только одновременно с собственным прыжком Лонан попытался взаимно испепелить Мэллана своим адским огнем, запаздывая лишь на мгновение. Будто в замедленном режиме молнии с голливудской точностью столкнулись с файерболами и, отсылая их обратно в хозяина, поглотили его в смертельном пламени, испепеляя Лонана менее, чем за минуту. Напоследок из его груди вырвался истошный крик, и он осыпался пеплом в адскую пропасть, оставляя в воздухе дымку и острый запах гари и серы. Мэл зачарованно смотрел, как серые серные крупицы кружатся, исчезая из виду, и только сила отдачи, отшвырнувшая его в стену на противоположной стороне разлома, привела его в чувство, возвращая времени его естественный темп. Боль в спине и жжение в напряженном, покрытом ожогами теле тоже дали о себе знать, но рассиживаться Мэл не собирался. Одного боя на сегодня ему было достаточно, а Эллар должен был появиться в любой момент. Бросив еще один взгляд на поглотившую Лонана расселину, Мэл поднялся, гулко застонал и нырнул в ближайший тоннель. 

К земной полуночи Мэллан уже стоял посреди калифорнийского леса у спила древнего дуба и, увлекаемый сверхъестественным течением, направился в строну города искать себе временное пристанище.

— Тебя не найти, Мэл.

— Я рассчитывал на это. Как тебе удалось? — Уложив «Барретт» на стол, Мэл прошлепал к холодильнику и под жадным взглядом Фицроя вытащил с полки тарелку с холодными сэндвичами. Окинув размякший хлеб критическим взглядом, он протянул тарелку Фицрою, жадно допивающему воду и уже тянущему руки к подачке.

— Ты палишься, — Фиц отобрал тарелку из рук Мэла и накинулся на первый сэндвич, вгрызаясь в стылый мякиш. — Кроме того, я знаю пару трюков. И тебя, возможно, лучше тебя самого. О чем ты думал?

— О том, что я слишком молод, чтобы умирать из-за какой-то прогулки и случайно подслушанного заговора… Меня, видимо, внизу уже с псами ищут.

— Вообще-то, не совсем, — сквозь сэндвич проговорил Фицрой и знаком попросил потерпеть, пока он разберется с хладной жертвой. Мэл недовольно стиснул зубы, но тарелку отбирать не стал, снова влезая в холодильник и наливая себе в щербатую кружку молока. Заняв за столом место напротив, Мэл закинул ноги на соседний стул и молча прокрутил кружку в пальцах. Фиц не заставил долго себя ждать. Проглотив последний кусок, он откинулся на спинку и оттолкнул тарелку на середину стола, благодарно икнув. — Так вот. Эллар не в курсе.

— Заканчивай. Если уж ты меня нашел… — дернул губой Мэл и сжал кружку сильнее. — Эллар явно не пальцем делан, и в арсенале у него не «пара трюков». Дьявол.

Фицрой фыркнул и, покачав головой, облокотился на стол, на глазах теряя дурашливый блеск в глазах. Температура в комнате будто мгновенно упала на несколько градусов, и Мэл поджал босые стопы под себя, вздрагивая от холода.

— Не поминай босса всуе. Ему это нравится. Знаешь, где ты прокололся?

— В Мексике. Чертовы «песчанницы»… Чертовы дети.

— Молодец. Поздно, но молодец. Это если не считать записки, которую ты оставил Сибилл. — Мэл удивленно вздернул брови, на что Фиц ухмыльнулся и прищелкнул языком. — А ты что думал — она будет сидеть с ней в обнимку и не сводить глаз с горизонта? Не все просто так могут кинуть службу и засесть посреди земной глуши, растрачивая демонические силы почем зря. У меня просто выдалась пара свободных деньков. Кстати, отличная маскировка. 

— А что прикажешь делать? Пацан заключил со мной сделку. Я раскидываюсь молниями, он дает потаскать его шкурку и не засовывает меня в пентаграммы, — Мэл выразительно окинул “свое” тело взглядом и вздернул бровь. — Лучшего не нашлось. Да и… это не самый плохой вариант, скажу я тебе. У него тут почти армия.

— Даром что не Халк, — пробубнил под нос Фиц. — Стоп! Ты заключил с ним контракт?

— Да.

— Мэл! — поморщившись от вскрика Фицроя, Мэл вздохнул и развернул руку внутренней стороной вверх, демонстрируя похожий на клеймо шрам на сгибе локтя. — Ну, блять.

— Он знал, ладно? Пацан — ходячая энциклопедия и продолжает копать. Здесь вроде как филиал нашей конторы, со своими хвостатыми особенностями, а он всего лишь человек... — Фицрой понятливо и как-то устало кивнул, и Мэл поспешно сменил тему. — Так что там Эллар?

— Он ухватил тебя и твои особенности за слишком длинный и приметный хвост. И если ты и дальше будешь альтруистично отсвечивать молниями, недолго ему тебя выслеживать. 

— И что прикажешь делать?

— Заляг на дно. Притворись камнем. Уйди в спячку. Не мелькай на радарах. Что угодно — Эллар пустил шепоток, что, мол, ты задумал свергнуть Губернатора, убил его лучшего друга и свалил на Землю…

— Что? Нет! — Мэл в панике моргнул черными склерами, вскакивая с места и тут же усаживаясь обратно под успокаивающим жестом Фицроя.

— Я знаю. Все знают. Всем насрать, мы о демонах говорим. Но… в Мексике пожилой марьячи из городка у «песчаной» горы проснулся посреди ночи и после пятидесяти пяти лет брака забил благоверную донью почти на смерть. Клянется, что во сне к нему приходил дьявол и мучил его на всех кругах ада, выпытывая про гремевшую накануне грозу и молнии, — Мэл постучал пальцами по столу и сжал пальцы в кулак, а Фиц продолжил: — Про молнии старик ничего не знал, но за день до этого, играя на своей гитаре у фонтана на главной площади, он видел заезжих американских «детей»… Его никто не собирается останавливать. Эллар — демон, как и мы все. И, как я уже говорил: плевать всем.

Резко втянув ртом воздух, Мэл перегнулся через стол и забрал у Фица стакан с водой, с минуту колеблясь: выпить его или плеснуть себе в лицо. Он знал, что его найдут, но он не был к этому готов. Дьявол его задери… Хотя, так проблема решилась бы сама собой.

— Мне еще можно помочь? — с надеждой глянул он на Фицроя, машинально протягивая ему руку. Фиц принял ладонь в свою и сжал, решительно кивая.

— У меня есть пара идей, и если что-то из этого выгорит, ты будешь мне должен. Если, — выскользнув из рукопожатия, Фицрой зарылся пальцами в редкие сальные волосы и усмехнулся. — Я тебе не желтоглазый, я всего лишь выхаживаю псов.

— Отличных псов, — попытался возразить Мэл. — И ты был прекрасным «лгуном»3. 

— Ну конечно. Давай, посмотри, куда это меня привело, — Фиц встал, повернулся к нему сначала правым, а потом и левым боком и криво ухмыльнулся. 

— Да уж, глядя на оприходованную тобой тушку я понимаю, почему тема зомби никак не сдохнет. 

— Не моя вина, что я не могу вселяться в живых. 

— Насколько я помню… — хитро улыбнулся Мэл, готовый окунуться в воспоминания.

— Тебе еще нужна моя помощь? — насупился Фицрой, на корню пресекая ночь удивительных историй. Мэл фыркнул и поднял ладони в покорном жесте. 

— Прости. И… спасибо. 

— Успеешь еще. Если план сработает. А пока постарайся научить пацана защищаться без твоей помощи. — Фиц подошел к двери и обернулся, окидывая напоследок провожающего его Мэла. — Он явно не пальцем деланый. Что-то есть в нем такое… 

— Искра, — кивнул Мэл, многозначительно вздергивая бровь под присвист Фицроя. — Я говорил тебе, что не зря его выбрал.

— Вы подходите друг другу. Может, не разлучать вас?

Мэл скривился, распахнул дверь пошире и подтолкнул Фицроя в спину.

— Велика вероятность, что так и будет. А теперь вали отсюда, грязный ублюдок, — беззлобно поторопил он. — И сделай все, что сможешь, чтобы я остался тебе должен. Только уведи это проспиртованное тело подальше отсюда — отец пацана все-таки шериф.

Стайлз проснулся за полчаса до начала смены. Будильник на компьютере не сработал — видимо, потому, что сдохла батарея. А телефон, погребенный в кармане джинсов под кроватью, не смог до него доораться. Тело ломило, будто он так и не выспался, хотя на деле вырубило его намного раньше обычного: последние несколько недель ему приходилось жить практически за двоих. Фактически, за двоих. Наспех почистив зубы и кое-как приняв душ, он нацепил первую попавшуюся футболку, выудил джинсы из-под кровати и, подхватив с пола рюкзак, кубарем слетел по лестнице на кухню. Хорошо, что он с вечера оставил в холодильнике пару сэндвичей.

— Ах ты ж мудила, — прошипел Стайлз, осмотрев все полки и раздраженно хлопнув дверцей. Выдернув яблоко из стоявшей на столе корзинки, он вышел в коридор и заглянул в зеркало, тыча в отражение указательным пальцем. — Жрешь мои сэндвичи?

«Даже если бы я их и сожрал, то тебе не было бы смысла жаловаться, Стайлз, — прошептал в сознании чужой голос. По спине побежали холодные мурашки, и Стайлза передернуло. Он не первый раз обращался к демону, и тот неизменно удостаивал ответом, снова и снова будто окуная Стайлза в холодную воду самим своим присутствием. — Но нет, эти сэндвичи съел не я. Ночью у тебя был гость».

Чуть не оторвав ручку входной двери, за которую он было ухватился, Стайлз обернулся будто бы к живому собеседнику и сощурил глаза, пытаясь направить предостерегающий взгляд внутрь себя самого.

— Кто? Или… что? Мы не договаривались о шабашах. Если ты устроишь у меня в доме проходной двор для своих дружков из Преисподней, можешь собирать манатки и сматывать, — Стайлз запер за собой входную дверь и влез в джип, продолжая односторонний диалог. — Я знаю пару охотников, которые с радостью проведут обряд изгнания на невинном подростке, одержимом своевольным демоном. Думаю, ты о них знаешь даже больше.

Будто давая демону внутри время осознать серьезность его намерений и сформулировать ответ на его первый вопрос, Стайлз завел джип — с третьей попытки — и выехал на главную дорогу.

«Вчера у _нас_ был тот, с чьей помощью мы сможем проститься друг с другом. А заодно избавимся и от пары наших общих проблем, не прибегая к помощи Команды мечты, — Стайлз нутром почуял, как скривился сидевший в нем демон. — Сэндвич был, так сказать, залогом».

— И что потребуется от меня? Учти, я не буду предоставлять общежитие всем заблудшим и провинившимся бесам, даже не думай, — Стайлз глянул на свое отражение в зеркало заднего вида и кивнул. 

«Это моя забота. Расслабься и постарайся нас не угробить», — Стайлз фыркнул и завернул на стоянку перед станцией, паркуясь бок о бок с неброской синей «Тойотой». Еще раз заглянув в зеркало, он нахмурился, провел рукой по еще влажным волосам. Чертыхнувшись, он опустил голову, мысленно приказал себе — и не только — успокоиться и вылез из машины на хрустящий под ногами гравий. Столкнувшись в дверях со сдавшим ночную смену Пэрришем, он пожал ему руку, хлопнул по спине и вошел в участок, окунаясь в будни рядового помощника шерифа Бикон-Хиллз.

С момента выпуска их потока из школы город не переставало лихорадить от нашествий разной нечисти и обыкновенных психопатов. Что предрешило судьбы Стайлза, Лиама и не пожелавшей уезжать из города Малии. Закончив обязательный курс подготовки в Академии, заполнив необходимые формы и заручившись поддержкой вышестоящих лиц, они поступили на службу в департамент шерифа, принимая на себя большую часть дел «необъяснимого характера». Шериф был откровенно рад свалить на них работу со сверхъестественными преступлениями, потому как высокая смертность его помощников уже не раз привлекала внимание извне. И он бы не готов объяснять, что его людей терзали выжившие из ума оборотни, управляемые психопатами канимы, синтетические чудовища из средневековой Франции и японские духи из хвоста тысячелетней кицунэ. Теперь как минимум трое из его подчиненных могли регенерировать еще до приезда скорой. 

Стайлз уселся за собственный стол в отвоеванном им углу, носком ботинка включая компьютер, и бросил трудно читаемый взгляд на другой конец комнаты.

Четверо.

Пару месяцев назад в Бикон-Хиллз нелегкая принесла дуллахана. В отличие от «еженедельных монстров», его не удалось усмирить за каких-то двое-трое суток, просто покопавшись в значительно распухшем бестиарии. Через несколько недель планомерной резни, когда каждые несколько дней из реки, канализации или кустов близ школы вытаскивали по обезглавленному трупу, и перевернутых с ног на голову библиотек Арджентов, Дитона и Хейлов, они напали на след всадника. Точнее, его захоронения. Мстительный дух искал потомков рода Хейлов и добирался до всех, с чьими предками семейство Хейлов имело связи в славном 1692 году. Судя по всему, это был какой-то особо мстительный доносчик, которому не удалось перевешать всех «ведьм» и «ведьмаков», и которого кто-то из них в сердцах загрыз при свете полной луны. И так как, несмотря на старания судьбы, род Хейлов так и не прервался до третьего десятилетия двадцать первого века, Лидия одним звонком вернула в Бикон-Хиллз чертова Дерека, выдернув его из чертовой «норы», облюбованной им где-то в чертовой Южной Америке. Стайлз считал, что в этом ей помогла Кора, но никто из заинтересованных сторон не признался бы в этом и под дулом пистолета, да и на результат это не влияло. Дерек вернулся, они в буквальном смысле отрыли скелет, и после непростого боя с конным и очень рассерженным призраком им удалось уйти с победой и с головами на плечах. 

Стайлз унес с поля боя кое-что еще, о чем никому не сказал, надеясь, что все «рассосется само собой». 

Дерек, вопреки всеобщим ожиданиям, остался и устроился работать в отдел, обрекая Стайлза ежедневно видеть его на другом краю зала, увлеченно вникающего в штрафы за неправильную парковку или перечитывающего нераскрытые дела десятилетней давности. Будто бы за этим столом, на котором он словно по линейке раскладывал папки и фотографии, ему было самое место.

Самое странное, всем, включая Стайлза, казалось именно так.

Пару раз моргнув, Стайлз потряс головой, выныривая из непрошенных мыслей, и отправился переодеваться в форму. Уходить с работы он любил в штатском — учитывая, что далеко не всегда он после смены возвращался домой. Тренировки с Дитоном по «укреплению веры» и практика несложного шаманизма, литературные вечера в библиотеке Арджентов с упором на демонологию и оккультные символы, бесконечный кроссфит до тех пор, пока тело не отказывало ему окончательно, надомное лечение старых травм и шрамов у Макколлов и редкие вылазки в одного на «старое место» в обнимку с Джеком, Джимом или Джонни4. 

Стайлз стянул со спины футболку, шипя от прострелившей плечо боли, и выполз из джинсов, быстро облачаясь в униформу и окидывая удовлетворенным взглядом свое отражение. С недавнего времени больше обычного в зеркало он старался не смотреть.

— Стайлз!

Дерек?

— Да, — откликнулся Стайлз и, увидев, что Дерек его подзывает, направился прямиком к нему, лавируя между столами. Дерек переводил взгляд с него на монитор и обратно. — Что?

— Ты не спишь, — подытожил Дерек, окинув его с голову до ног, и уставился Стайлзу прямо в глаза.

— Это вопрос? — сглотнул Стайлз, машинально вытирая лицо ладонью. — Сплю. Как младенец. Это все? Потому что…

— Нет, я не… — Дерек моргнул, прокашлялся и нарочито небрежно отвернулся к экрану, указывая на что-то пальцем. — Здесь хранятся файлы нераскрытых дел с убийства… с первого моего возвращения в Бикон-Хиллз.

Стайлз встал за его плечом и наклонился ближе к монитору, стараясь не прижиматься к спине Дерека грудью. Помимо архива с убийством Лоры Хейл, в папке лежали две дюжины файлов разного объема, и Стайлз понятливо хмыкнул, побуждая Дерека продолжать. 

— Тут все, что попадает под «нашу» ответственность, — Дерек поднял многозначительный взгляд на Стайлза, задевая его затылком. Стайлз кивнул, подхватил стул из-за соседнего стола и подтолкнул Дерека, заставляя подвинуться. Усевшись рядом, Стайлз развернул монитор к себе и уже внимательнее вчитался в список. Практически все жертвы из их «школьной» жизни, а так же пара дел в последующие полтора года висели здесь тяжелым обязательным напоминанием. — Я не стал копать глубже — насколько я понимаю, ничего сверхъестественного там особо и нет.

— Вряд ли к нам это относится, в любом случае. Если только там нет еще одного мстительного дуллахана, — Стайлз оторвался от папки с именем Виктории Арджент и бросил ищущий взгляд на Дерека. Он пытался прикинуть, сколько еще скелетов Хейлов аукнутся им кровавой резней и сокрытыми уликами — и нечеловеческими трупами.

Дерек закатил глаза и фыркнул:

— Триста лет тому назад, Стайлз. Я не знаю даже, кто из моих предков его пригрыз. Мы даже не уверены, мой ли род в этом виноват.

— Ну, он был уверен за всех нас, раз выжил только ради того, чтобы надрать тебе зад.

— Почему сейчас? — пресек Дерек очередную разгорающуюся перепалку.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Стайлз, благодарно возвращаясь в «нейтральные воды». За последнее время он научился ценить минуты спокойствия, хотя рядом с Дереком сохранить его было всегда необъяснимо сложнее. — Возможно, это все тоже Неметон. Он так и притягивает разных тварей с тех пор…

Ощутив внутренний укол при слове «твари», Стайлз скривился и замолчал, не желая скатываться в воспоминания о Дженнифер Блейк.

— Как бы то ни было, нам нужно решать что-то с этими файлами, — спешно поддержал разговор Дерек, пока тишина не стала гнетущей. — Их слишком много, все списать на бешеную пуму не выйдет. Хотя вот с этими я так бы и поступил. 

— Отлично. Вот и займись этим, — Стайлз фыркнул, хлопнул Дерека по плечу, в ответ получив недовольную мину, и поднялся, откатывая стул на место. — И «расшарь» для меня этот архив, я гляну, что там можно будет сделать. В свободное время.

Вернувшись за стол, Стайлз обнаружил в почтовом ящике ссылку на архив и уже через пару часов у него на столе лежали три разные папки, куда нераскрытые дела можно было отнести хотя бы с относительной натяжкой. Сделав перерыв, он потянулся и решил, что начало было положено успешно. А поэтому можно и перекусить. Похищенный сэндвич все так же терзал его душу — и тело.

Дожевывая купленный в автомате батончик, Стайлз услышал, как его вызывает дежурный. Запихнув оставшийся кусок в рот целиком, он подхватил стаканчик с кофе и направился к стойке, заранее радуясь возможности размяться. Краем глаза заметив, что Дерек приближается к стойке по зеркальной траектории, он мысленно застонал, внешне не выдавая недовольства: выезд с Дереком, раз уж на то пошло, был практически предрешен. Шериф лично проследил, чтобы на дела их отправляли только внутри их «особого состава». И так как Малия взяла неделю за свой счет, а Лиам как младший выходил в смену под присмотром Пэрриша, то кроме как с Дереком Стайлзу просто не с кем было работать. Спасибо, пап.

— Джимми Гордон не отвечает на телефон, — передала им Кэти, ответившая на звонок, — хотя мать клянется, что он должен был прийти домой после школы, «как послушный мальчик».

Дерек понятливо кивнул, тогда как Стайлз скривил губы в усмешке и возвел глаза к потолку. Приняв у Кэти стикер с адресом, они покинули здание, и лишь только уселись в патрульную машину, Стайлз, наконец, дал волю словам.

— Пацану семнадцать. Приходить домой сразу после уроков — не комильфо.

— Чувствуется, как в тебе говорит опыт, — хмыкнул под нос Дерек и вставил ключ в замок зажигания. 

— Эй, — перекрикивая зарычавший двигатель, вскинулся Стайлз. — Вся моя юность пошла к черту благодаря вашим интимным волчьим трудностям.

— Можно подумать, до того дня, когда ты утащил Скотта искать… утащил его в лес, — запнулся Дерек, — ты сидел дома как пай-мальчик и, сделав уроки, покорно ложился спать. А не помогал департаменту шерифа расследовать убийства.

Стайлз уставился в пол, сглатывая невысказанный упрек к его юношеской «жажде приключений». Тема Лоры и ее... тела до сих пор была их ахиллесовой пятой. И — да, Стайлза волновало, как это отражается на «напарнике», поэтому украдкой наблюдал за Дереком. Впрочем, тот не подавал вида и со стоическим выражением лица следил за дорогой, будто они беседовали о лучшей глазури на пончиках.

Стайлз фыркнул и выразительно махнул рукой, будто отметая в сторону собственное упрямство.

— Ну ладно, да. Но в этом и суть. Джимми просто подросток со своими амурными делами, о которых его маме не всегда стоит знать. Ну, ты понимаешь.

Конечно, Дерек понимал. Питер однажды рассказал его трагическую историю в красках, и от нее у Стайлза до сих пор першило в горле.

— Сейчас и узнаем, — полувопросительно ответил ему Дерек и припарковался у пешеходной дорожки, ведущей к дому Гордонов. 

Подойдя к двери, Стайлз нажал на звонок, а Дерек позвал Джимми по имени и прислушался к тишине внутри дома. Преимущества патрулирования с оборотнем: не надо вламываться в дом, если можно просто прослушать его супер-локаторами.

— Там двое, учащенное сердцебиение, никакого движения.

— Дерек…

— Зайди с черного хода, а я пройду здесь.

— Дерек.

— Если его держат силой, я разберусь. Не влезай.

— Дерек! — Стайлз протиснулся между ним и дверью и теперь смотрел ему в глаза на расстоянии не более пяти сантиметров. Дерек сглотнул и вздернул брови:

— Что, Стайлз?

— Поехали.

— Что?

— О, господи, — Стайлз откинулся затылком на дверь и закатил глаза. — Джимми что, должен для тебя носок на ручку вывесить? 

В этот момент дверь распахнулась, и Стайлз ввалился в прихожую, безрезультатно пытаясь ухватиться за косяк и больно стукаясь спиной о порожек. На него сверху вниз смотрел растрепанный Джимми Гордон, одетый в одни джинсы и смущенно потирающий ладонью шею.

Покрытую багровевшими кровоподтеками, не оставлявшими сомнений.

— Эм. Помощник Стилински? Помощник…

— Хейл, — подсказал ему Дерек. — Мистер Гордон, нас вызвала миссис Гордон. Она обеспокоена, что вы не отвечаете на ее звонки.

— Боже, — Джимми закрыл лицо ладонями, и уши его приобрели пунцовый оттенок. Стайлз выразительно посмотрел на Дерека и протянул ему руку. Дерек принял ее и дернул на себя, придерживая Стайлза за талию, когда тот, не удержавшись на ногах ровно, начал заваливаться вперед. — Я… я позвоню ей. Спасибо, у меня все нормально. Простите за ложную тревогу.

— Джимми? — раздался со второго этажа звонкий девичий голос, и к лестничному маршу вышла девушка, неловко одергивая подол платья.

— Я сейчас, Лесли. Ложная тревога, — кинул ей Джимми через плечо и развернулся обратно к Дереку и Стайлзу. — Правда. И… скажите ей, что, не знаю, я слишком громко смотрел телевизор. Пожалуйста?

Стайлз поднял взгляд на мнущуюся у последней ступеньки девушку и заговорщически подмигнул ему. 

— На твоем месте, я бы придумал “внеклассные занятия”, чтобы мама не переживала, что с тобой что-то случилось.

— Стайлз, — получил он тычок локтем под ребра от Дерека и, не моргнув глазом, продолжил: — а лучше, просто познакомь ее с мисс Томпкинс. Маме пора узнать, что тебе не десять. Удачи.

Он кивнул Джиму еще раз и, подхватывая Дерека под локоть, вытащил его за порог. Когда дверь за ними захлопнулась, Стайлз вернул Дереку тычок под ребра и, не оборачиваясь на него, пошел по дорожке обратно к патрульному внедорожнику. Он был прав, и это доставляло ему удовольствие. Мысль о том, что он утер нос «всевидящему носу» Дерека, видимо, так поглотила его, что он очнулся, лишь ударившись лбом о дверную раму. Ощущение было такое, будто он просто ненадолго отключился, и легкая боль привела его в сознание.

— Я в порядке, — предупредительно кинул он Дереку и взобрался на пассажирское сиденье, пристегиваясь, как порядочный гражданин. Дерек отъехал от дома Гордонов, и в окне Стайлз заметил дернувшуюся занавеску. Дерек сообщил диспетчеру по рации о ложном вызове и, не инициируя разговоров, довез их обратно до участка. Уже вырубив двигатель, он развернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза. Подняв к его лицу ладонь, Дерек прижал ее ко лбу и вытянул боль, к которой Стайлз, как ему казалось, уже привык. Тем приятнее было ощутить легкость, накрывшую его после того, как вены на руке Дерека на мгновение зазмеились черным.

— Ты можешь хоть раз обойтись без травм? — сердито спросил его Дерек и вылез из машины.

— Эй, я еще и спину повредил, — крикнул ему в спину Стайлз, разворачиваясь, и, тыча пальцем повыше поясницы, сделал несколько шагов задом наперед. Дерек придержал для него дверь, и Стайлз уже тише добавил: — Спасибо.

Дерек закатил глаза, но смешливые морщинки на секунду углубились — и нет, Стайлзу это определенно не показалось.

Ночью того же дня в районе Пасифик Террас в Сан-Диего погасли все огни. Прохладный ветер сорвал со столба плохо приклеенную афишу бейсбольного матча и понес ее в сторону стадиона. Бродяга, пробравшийся на ночлег на трибуну Петко-парка, спал на заднем ряду под навесом. Он удобно устроился, разложив спальный мешок прямо на сидениях напротив длинной бетонной лестницы, ведущей прямо к стадиону. Тележку со скарбом он пристроил здесь же, чтобы кто еще не удумал прибрать ее к рукам, пока он отдыхал после длинного дня. С тех пор, как дружелюбный парень в синем джипе заплатил ему за мытье ветрового стекла — надо же ему было умудриться сбить столько мошкары, — работа у него была каждый день. Еще немного, и он, того и гляди, мог бы устроиться мусорщиком или даже на заправку. Но не все сразу, для начала можно было бы подкопить денег на приличный ночлег с душем на месяц вперед. Бродяга причмокнул губами, смакуя приятную мысль во сне, и обхватил себя крепче, защищаясь от ветра, поддувавшего с залива. В следующую секунду он нахмурился, а потом вздрогнул и закричал в агонии, не просыпаясь. В его голове разливалась черная желчь, заполняя сон и обволакивая сознание плотной оболочкой. Пытаясь в ужасе отмахнуться, бродяга выкинул вперед руки, отталкиваясь от спинки сидений и, сбивая тележку с места, кубарем покатился по ступенькам вниз. Тележка громыхала следом, старье бродяги разлеталось во все стороны, а сам он истошно орал и отбивался от демона, обратившего его сон кошмаром. На очередной ступеньке шейные позвонки его хрустнули, и в ограждение врезалось уже бездыханное тело. Глаза на мгновение залила чернота и тут же рассеялась, исчезая бесследно. Тележка с оставшимися в ней пожитками завалилась на сидения передних рядов и так и застыла с крутящимися в воздухе колесами. Свет в Пасифик Террас зажегся, и ветер понес афишу прошедшего матча в другую сторону. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 — в «Малом ключе Соломона» («Лемегетоне»), древнем гримуаре по демонологии и гоетии, приводилось описание **72** демонов, игравших важную роль в средневековой теургии.  
>     
> 2 — Дарт Си́диус, он же Палпати́н, Верховный Канцлер и Император из "Звездных войн". Склонил на темную сторону Силы Энакина Скайуокера. [Красавец](http://i.imgur.com/UL66q9Y.gif).
> 
> 3 — согласно классификации Демоны–«лгуны» — как ни странно, занимаются в основном тем, что обманывают людей.
> 
> 4 — Джек, Джим и Джонни — так называемые "три мудреца". Парни, которые не изменяют. [Вот эти ребята](http://i.imgur.com/9AspWN9.jpg).


	2. Chapter 2

Стайлз опомнился, когда горячий кофе пролился ему на штаны. Он вскочил из-за стола, со скрежетом отталкивая стул и зачем-то поднимая кружку повыше, и попытался смахнуть кофе с форменных брюк. Отлично.

Кажется, его снова отрубило.

С недавних пор Стайлз начал подозревать, что притаившийся в нем демон, обещавший «не брать над ним контроль» и до сих пор державший обещание, использовал его тело в своих грязных извращениях, пока Стайлз спал. Пару раз Стайлз попытался подключить камеру, но демон видел, слышал и чувствовал то же, что и Стайлз, и на записях Стайлз лежал в постели смирно и тихо. В те дни он чувствовал себя лучше и не отключался, как какой-нибудь Уолтер Митти. Стайлз пытался поговорить об этом с демоном, но односложного ответа услышать ему так и не удалось. Судя по всему, пока Стайлз забывался сном, демон изредка разминал кости в его, Стайлза, теле. К утру он не успевал отдохнуть и через раз терял контроль, приходя в себя, лишь врезаясь во что-нибудь, напарываясь или, вот как сейчас, едва не ошпаривая себе яйца. За прошедшую неделю это случалось трижды, и книги Арджентов пользы в решении проблемы пока не приносили. Стайлз злился, зевал, трижды перечитывал некоторые предложения и незаметно от стаи пересчитывал пальцы. Их было десять, что мало облегчало ему жизнь.

— Что ты делаешь? — обратился Стайлз к демону, как только заперся в туалете, пытаясь замыть подсыхающее пятно и скрыть разговор с «самим собой» за шумом воды. 

«Ничего намеренного».

— То есть, меня все же вырубает из-за тебя, — конечно, его вырубало не из-за дерьмового кофе, который закупали в участок. Конечно, Стайлзу повезло настолько, что он дважды вляпался в одно и то же дерьмо, причем повторно он нырнул в него сознательно. Если в разгар боя с дуллаханом его состояние можно было хотя бы отдаленно таковым назвать.

«Нам обещали помочь в ближайшее время», — осторожно ответил демон, будто стараясь не проявлять эмоций.

— О, да, — процедил сквозь зубы Стайлз, остервенело оттирая кофе мокрым полотенцем. — А я пока буду иногда отдыхать в удобное для тебя время. 

«Я не часто вселяюсь в людей. Тем более, в живых, — Стайлза передернуло и он злобно глянул в зеркало. — Я не знаю, что с тобой… с нами происходит. Я…»

[](http://imgur.com/THchj1O)

Его прервал стук в дверь. Стайлз, наспех промокнув штаны обрывком туалетной бумаги, открыл дверь и тут же оказался прижат к ней тонким и неожиданно сильным телом их дежурной Кэти. Дверь снова щелкнула, закрываясь, и Кэти накинулась на него с поцелуем, покусывая его губы и едва не царапая спину сквозь форменную, не испорченную еще рубашку. Стайлз, конечно, принес ей с утра хороший кофе, только кроме нее он угостил добрую половину участка. И если на выходе из сортира его ждал с такими же поцелуями Клейтон «Клэнси» Стэнли1, Стайлз был готов самолично сдаться в Эйкен. Хотя вряд ли он бы ему уже помог. Мысленно сосчитав до трех, Стайлз попытался отстраниться от Кэти и услышал в ответ утробное, не совсем человеческое рычание. Первым делом он подумал об аконите. Но, посмотрев, наконец, Кэти в лицо, он увидел свое отражение в черных блестящих склерах, сглотнул и в панике полез в карман за припасенным сигилом.

[ ](http://imgur.com/THchj1O)

— Тихо, мальчик, — предостерегающе промурчал демон в теле Кэти и дернул его руку из кармана, едва не ломая ее в запястье. Я к Мэлу.

— Я совсем не понимаю, о чем ты, тварь, — прошипел в ответ Стайлз и попытался вжаться в дверь, уходя от все еще слишком близкого контакта с губами Кэти. В голове у него болезненно пульсировала единственная мысль: несмотря на обучение, он совершенно не был готов противостоять демону. Или готов. Вызвав в голове строчки одного стиха, он начал нашептывать их, с каждым словом испытывая все усиливающуюся боль. «Кэти» дернулась, вцепилась пальцами в волосы и, взвыв, отступила на несколько шагов.

«Прекрати, — рявкнул на него демон. Стайлз не послушал, и к концу следующего стиха его собственные глаза чуть не лопались от боли. — Стайлз!»

Стайлз не собирался останавливаться, даже если бы в конечном счете он остался слепым. Когда свет в его глазах померк, на мгновение он решил, что так и произошло, но это был всего лишь удар кулаком в челюсть от одержимой Кэти. Кем бы она ни была. 

— Мэл?

— Могла дать мне время, Сибилл, — Мэл поднялся и отряхнул и без того безнадежные брюки. 

— Вообще-то, он нам чуть яйца не выкрутил. С какого хрена ты его обучил «угнетению»? — возразила Сибилл и отвесила ему еще одну весомую оплеуху.

— Не учил я его. Но и не мог ему в этом помешать, — отмахнулся Мэл и развел руками. — В этом городе ресурсов как на одном известном автомобильном кладбище. Читай — не хочу. И не бей пацана по голове. Я не хочу пролежать в нем овощем в местом клоповнике.

— Зато проблемы с использованием сил решились бы сами собой, — хмыкнула Сибилл и недовольно сложила руки на груди.

— Я не пользуюсь силой, — удивленно ответил Мэл, — со дня прибытия.

— Ты все время ей пользуешься. Последний раз я засекла тебя десять минут назад. Не то чтобы Фиц не предупреждал меня, но ты что — с ума сошел? — Сибилл наклонилась к его лицу и с вызовом посмотрела ему в глаза. — Ты еще ночью поиграйся.

— Я не… дьявол, — Мэл окинул стоящую впереди девушку и спросил серьезным тоном: — Ты когда-нибудь вселялась в сознательных?

— Нет, зачем еще? Проблем больше.

— Каких? Помимо сопротивления?

— Для нас — никаких, — нахмурилась Сибилл, пытаясь придумать ответ. — Для них… да без разницы, если честно. Но сопротивление, в общем, и есть проблема. Забирает силы, отвлекает — и это вечное нытье, как зудящее насекомое. Особо психованные и упорные могут даже контроль перетянуть. Благо, душонка послабее.

— Зато ценнее, — вдумчиво отозвался Мэл. — Контроль, говоришь. А что, если это работает в обе стороны?

— Объясни-ка.

— Если пацан живет своей жизнью, а я его перетягиваю. Если я делаю это несознательно, то, значит, он просто не может сдержать мою силу. Или я не могу?

Сибилл постучала пальчиком по губе и выгнула бровь.

— Ну, раз ты не сопротивляешься, дорогой, то и силу свою ты не контролируешь. Это логично, что она будет рваться в бой, даже если ее хозяин старается не светить задницей, — она выдохнула и добавила: — Эллар нашел тебя в Сан-Диего. Это в восьмистах километрах отсюда, земные расстояния.

— Блять.

— Я бы предложила тебе кинуть все и переселиться в дохляка поприличнее, но у вас же Контракт, — Сибилл изобразила пальцами «кавычки» и закатила глаза. — Это так мило.

— Я паниковал. Он был первым человеком, на кого я наткнулся, сбежав. Еще и с Искрой. 

— Это меняет дело. 

— Ты поднялась только чтобы подъебать меня? — Мэл устало вздохнул, обогнул ее и отошел к раковине, заглядывая в зеркало. Глаза заполнил мрак, и на лице Стайлза они смотрелись удивительно гармонично. Сибилл подошла к нему сзади и, привстав на цыпочки, обняла поперек груди. Укусив его за ухо, она лизнула мочку и прошептала в ответ:

— Я соскучилась. В Аду не так уж жарко, — маленькой ручкой она скользнула между пуговиц форменной рубашки Стайлза и коснулась его кожи. 

Мэл глухо застонал, перехватил ее за запястье и, развернув их, прижал теперь уже ее стене, напористо целуя и раздвигая коленом ноги. Он тоже скучал — пацан даже дрочить почти перестал с тех пор, когда Мэл в него заселился. Сибилл запрокинула голову и захохотала, подставляя шею. В голове зашумело, и он обнял Сибилл за талию, приподнимая от пола и снова прижимаясь к ней губами. Она вцепилась ему в волосы и закинула ему ногу на бедро, притягивая ближе. Изо рта у нее вырывался хриплый нечеловеческий рык, отчего у Мэла застучало в висках. Он бездумно рванул на ней рубашку, пытаясь добраться до ее горла, и в этот момент дверь, прерывая их воссоединение, в туалет распахнулась. Сибилл моментально обмякла в его руках и осела на пол. Мэл зажмурился и отступил «в тень», оставляя Стайлза разбираться.

— Что, черт возьми, происходит? — Дерек стоял на пороге и смотрел на встрепанного Стайлза, который склонился над полураздетой Кэти, лежащей на туалетном полу в беспамятстве.

— Кажется, она потеряла сознание, и я пытался оказать ей помощь, — с сомнением посмотрел на него Стайлз и перевел взгляд обратно на Кэти. Дерек подошел ближе и подхватил ее хрупкое тело с пола, подозрительно глядя на Стайлза.

— Ты не уверен, — отрезал он и вышел за дверь. Стайлз еще минуту отрешенно смотрел ему вслед, пытаясь сообразить, что к чему. В штанах неудобно давило, щека ныла, а лицо просто полыхало огнем. Послав разборки с демоном подальше, он встал, закрутил так и бежавшую из крана воду и взглянул на свое отражение. Зеркало ответило ему привычной физиономией с всклокоченными волосами, вспухшими губами и покрасневшей от удара скулой. Живот крутило, и Стайлз понял, как ему страшно. 

— Ах ты, сука, — всхлипнул он и врезал по зеркалу, разбивая костяшки в кровь и пуская по поверхности паутину мелких трещин. Несколько осколков осыпались в раковину, и Стайлз обреченно уронил голову вперед, опираясь на края раковины. Он снова втянул их всех в непролазное дерьмо.

Кэти ничего не помнила и потому не смогла объяснить, как ее угораздило дойти до мужского туалета и потерять сознание на грязном кафельном полу. Со слезами на глазах она уверяла шерифа Стилински, что со Стайлзом у нее ничего не было и быть не могло и, покраснев, она добавила, что не очень-то интересуется парнями. Шериф по-отечески погладил ее по голове и вопросительно посмотрел на Стайлза, которого Кэти держала за руку все это время, не желая отпускать. Он лишь пожал плечами и кивнул, подтверждая историю, которую пересказывал уже трижды за последний час: Кэти вошла в туалет, когда Стайлз мыл руки, ее затрясло, она запрокинула голову и, начав задыхаться, чуть не упала на пол. Стайлз подхватил ее одной рукой и, кое как расстегнув ей рубашку, попытался оказать ей первую помощь, уложив ее на свое колено — он подумал, что она могла что-то вдохнуть. Когда она задышала ровно, он перевернул ее на спину, и в этот момент вошел Дерек, который и отнес ее к шерифу. А что касается костяшек… Стайлз разволновался.

Шериф выслушал его со здоровой долей недоверия. Но, так как знал он Стайлза давно, эта самая доля оставалась неизменной с тех пор, как Стайлз заговорил. Не давая им больше времени на перемалывание происшествия, в окно кабинета постучалась Мелисса, которая приехала по первому звонку. Уже через минуту она выпроводила обоих Стилински, закрывая жалюзи и запирая дверь. Шериф задумчиво посмотрел на свой кабинет и отправился к автомату за кофе и перекусом. Стайлз зашагал в противоположном направлении, и, завернув за угол, чуть не врезался в поджидавшего его Дерека. Подавив так и не изживший себя до конца инстинкт вскрикнуть от неожиданности, Стайлз выдохнул и, уперев руки в бока, спросил напрямую:

— Что ты еще не услышал?

— Что произошло на самом деле, Стайлз? — он стоял, прислонившись к стене, и смотрел себе под ноги, а не на Стайлза. — Я все еще различаю ложь. А ты так и не научился лгать чисто.

— Слушай, я не причинял Кэти вреда. Я сам не помню, или, точнее, не знаю даже, что там произошло. Ты открыл дверь, и она просто упала ко мне в руки, — Дерек повернул голову в его сторону и прищурился. — Серьезно. Может, у нас тут какой колдун появился. Или сатир козлоногий, откуда мне знать? Я что, должен был строить эти шокирующие предположения прямо при Кэти, вываливать все на отца, не проверив? И проверив что?

Дерек дернул плечами и подошел ближе, втягивая ноздрями воздух у его лица — что со стороны, должно быть, выглядело донельзя интимно. Вблизи же ощущалось так, будто Стайлзу на голову медленно выливали ведро ледяной воды. Стайлзу было с чем сравнивать.

— От тебя пахнет серой.

— М-м-макмаффин на завтрак? — выдавил из себя Стайлз, терпеливо пережидая сеанс обнюхивания. К этому он уже привык — жизнь в стае оставляла неизгладимый отпечаток на психике. Возможно, еще лет через пять он принялся бы просить об этом сам. Может, даже требовать.

Дерек мотнул головой и, наконец, отстранился, не отходя, впрочем, на уютное Стайлзу расстояние. 

— Это не запах яиц, — он окинул Стайлза задумчивым взглядом и достал из кармана телефон. — Я позвоню Ардженту.

— Я к нему вечером еду, Дерек, заодно и спрошу, — старательно небрежно отмахнулся Стайлз, отворачиваясь, чтобы сбежать на рабочее место. В толпу ничего не подозревающих коллег. За стол, стоявший от стола Дерека на максимально допустимом расстоянии. — И отзвонюсь тебе, конечно.

Дерек нахмурился сильнее, и Стайлз, воспользовавшись его молчанием, ретировался. Но Дерек был прав: прошло семь с лишним лет, а Стайлз так и не научился прилично лгать.

Именно поэтому он после смены все же поехал к Ардженту, который однажды просто дал Стайлзу ключ и зеленый свет приезжать, когда ему вздумается, без звонка и объяснения причин. Их обстоятельства порой сильно зависели от времени, чтобы полагаться на мобильную связь и доступность абонента. Тем более, что большую часть времени кто-то из абонентов обязательно находился в лесу, вне зоны покрытия. 

И именно поэтому он досконально допросил Криса про всех существ, влияющих на либидо их жертв, и могла ли какая из этих тварей оставлять за собой серный шлейф. Крис подтолкнул к Стайлзу демонологию и поинтересовался, стоит ли ему волноваться. 

— Лучше переложи соль и железный тесак поближе, — мрачно ответил Стайлз. — Нужного кольта у нас все равно нет. Или есть?

Крис хмыкнул, выписал Стайлзу и так изученный им вдоль и поперек список средств против инкубов, суккубов и демонов в целом и попросил передать его отцу и Мелиссе. Колеса, наконец, завертелись, и Стайлз с облегчением согласился подготовить отца и остальных к грядущей опасности. С каждым днем ее приближение казалось все неизбежнее.

По окончании вечера он еле взвалил на плечо сумку с оружием разного сорта, блокнотом с эскизами пентаграмм, парой брошюрок по изгнанию и заточению демонов, каждая в руку толщиной, и кинковыми демоническими наручниками, железными, с вычурной гравировкой. На Криса всегда можно было положиться с его профессиональными связями и щедростью, с которой он раздавал свой арсенал в час нужды. Еще они связались с Дитоном, и тот обещался подготовить слезы девственниц и кровь единорога — или что-то не менее экзотическое и сложное, чего у Арджента под рукой не завалялось. Кроме того, с Крисом было приятно выпить пива и спросить совета, о котором у отца не всегда решишься спросить. Хотя времени на это хватало не всегда. Поэтому Стайлз с сожалением покачал головой, глядя на запотевшую бутылку эля, и наконец-то отправился домой, делая себе зарубку закупить в супермаркете _еще_ соли. 

Выехав на дорогу, он попытался без свидетелей поговорить с демоном, но его прервал звонок от Дерека. Скотт как-то попытался прокомментировать “Мамфордов”, чью песню2 Стайлз установил Дереку на контакт — на что Стайлз от души прокомментировал, как Скотт однажды был покусан Прадой, как бы угрожающе он на нее ни рычал. Средство было проверенное: если Скотт допытывался у стаи чего-то, о чем говорить не было никакого желания, — все вспоминали Праду. Лидия давно приписала себе заслугу за ее дрессировку против "истинного альфы", и никто не возражал.

— Я на дороге, — успокоил Стайлз Дерека, сняв трубку.

— От Арджента?

— Да, зануда. Только выехал. Прости, милый, что не позвонил сразу, — Дерек издал какой-то невнятный хрип, и Стайлз молча ухмыльнулся. — В общем, у нас или девочка, или мальчик. 

— Мне Ардженту перезвонить? — Стайлз прямо-таки видел, как Дерек насупился на том конце провода. А что?

— Суккуб или инкуб, Дерек. Сера, похоть, частичная потеря памяти. Три из трех. Дитон подготовит какие-то масла3 и достанет редкого дерева для кольев4. Кстати, оно из Аргентины, так что можно попросить Кору…

— Не вмешивай мою сестру, Стайлз.

— Эй, я ей нравился, — надул губы Стайлз, добавляя в голос страдания. — Если бы не твоя братская опека…

— Она бы сама оторвала тебе причиндалы и заставила бы приготовить их на медленном огне и съесть. И тебе бы повезло, если бы она проделала все это именно в таком порядке5.

О, да, Стайлз в этом даже не сомневался.

— Не трогай святое, — парировал Стайлз, сдерживая улыбку. Дерек не заслуживал улыбки. Стайлзу слишком был дорог этот сериал, чтобы делить любовь к нему с Дереком. Которого в последнее время и так прибавилось в жизни Стайлза, количественно и качественно. — Я…

Его бросило лбом на руль, и он, застонав, вцепился в ремень безопасности, пытаясь выдернуть его из гнезда. Телефон откинуло на пассажирское сиденье, и Стайлз, дотянувшись, поднес его к уху. Почему-то в этот момент ему пришло в голову, что вот так закончить с Дереком разговор будет очень невежливо. Он хотел быть вежливым с Дереком.

Нет, не хотел.

Но хотел его закончить. Во всех позах. 

— Дерек?

Дверь с его стороны распахнулась, и Дерек, силой здорового оборотня выдирая ремень с мясом, вытащил его из машины. Поддерживая за талию, он отнес Стайлза на безопасное расстояние и усадил на траву. Стайлз оперся ладонью на землю и несколько раз судорожно сглотнул, подавляя рвотный позыв. Когда спазмы прекратились, он выпрямился и прищурился, пытаясь сфокусироваться. Добившись слабого успеха, он осторожно приподнял подбородок и нашел Дерека, не отошедшего от него ни на шаг.

— Что случилось? — глядя на его лицо снизу вверх, спросил Стайлз, дергая Дерека за штанину. — Ты телепортируешься?

— Ты врезался в гидрант, Стайлз, — ответил он, пробиваясь сквозь стоявший в ушах шум. — На полной скорости. Двенадцать минут назад.

— И ты меня нашел? И спас? — Превозмогая головную боль, Стайлз улыбнулся и поднес телефон к глазам, собираясь сделать фото Дерека на фоне заката. Срочное дело.

— Да. И у тебя, похоже, снова сотрясение, — Дерек присел перед ним на корточки и вгляделся в него, даже не пытаясь отобрать мобильный.

— И я вооружен до зубов, — Стайлз почти наугад щелкнул раз, другой — и спрятал телефон за пазухой, на случай, если Дерек бы вдруг передумал. — Хэй, я серьезно. Там, — он ткнул пальцем в многострадальный джип, — подарочки от Санты Криса. А ты отвезешь меня к Мелиссе?

— Будто у меня есть выбор, — закатил глаза Дерек и на минуту прижал ладонь к его затылку. Стайлзу полегчало, в голове начало проясняться, и он со стоном глянул на свой джип снова. А потом глянул за ворот рубашки, на спрятанный телефон. И на спину — спину! — Дерека, уже отошедшего за сумкой с оружием. За последнее ответственность нес сидевший в нем инкуб, и только инкуб.

С которым ему так и не удалось поговорить. 

Благодаря которому его едва не выбросило через лобовое стекло собственного Роско в стоящее за гидрантом дерево. 

Из-за которого он чуть не переспал с коллегой и просто чудесной девушкой, да еще и у отца под носом. 

Который каким-то образом влиял на его рассудок, отключая из реального мира на все более долгий срок. 

Стайлзу нужна была помощь, а он даже не знал, можно ли ему было помочь вообще.

Перед глазами возникла протянутая рука, и Стайлз, моргнув, поднял взгляд на Дерека, терпеливо ждущего его ответа. Ладонь его была твердой и шероховатой, и Стайлз ухватился за нее сильнее, будто за спасательный трос.

Сотрясение.

Стайлза слегка мутило, голова гудела тупой болью, а предметы на фоне растекались в цветное пятно. Дерек довез его до больницы, где заставил Стайлза пройти осмотр, привычный настолько, что это даже уже не напрягало. Диагностировав все же легкое сотрясение, врач на несколько часов оставил его в больнице, уложив в темной прохладной комнате и дав волшебную пилюлю. Мелисса, зашедшая в палату, подоткнула ему одеяло и погладила по волосам, шепотом обещая надрать ему уши через пару дней. И позвонить его отцу — прямо сейчас, хотя Стайлз подозревал, что Дерек с этой задачей уже справился. Сексот. Так или иначе, Мелисса пожелала ему приятных снов, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь палаты.

Стоило ему остаться в одиночестве, Стайлз и правда провалился в сон. Таблетка была хорошей, насколько, что он, похоже, даже не ворочался. Ему ничего не снилось и ничего не тревожило, пока стрелки часов не указали полночь. Как только секундная стрелка перевалила за двенадцать, глаза Стайлза распахнулись, и он проснулся, сам не понимая, отчего. Он тщетно осмотрелся в непроглядной тьме и перевернулся было на бок, но тут но его внутреннего слуха донеслось:

«Пщ!»

Идиот.

— Что? — резче, чем стоило, сел Стайлз и прижал ладонь к виску. — С ума сошел? Ночь же.

«Утром здесь будет врач, — как неразумному ребенку начал объяснять демон, — потом тебя окружат друзья, и наедине нас оставят только вечером, а времени в обрез».

— Хорошо, только пошустрее. Извиняйся, и я — спать.

«За что?» — искренне поинтересовался демон, выводя Стайлза из себя одной фразой.

— «За что?» Я чуть не изнасиловал Кэти. Нас чуть не застукал Дерек. И чуть не выбил из меня признание после. Я из-за тебя лежу в больнице и не смогу пару дней нормально ни на чем сосредоточиться. Для начала.

«Ну, справедливости ради, Сиб… Кэти была до неприличия не против. Дерек вас не застукал, а его любопытство сыграло всем на руку: теперь ты открыто можешь готовить своих к демоническому нашествию. А за аварию я не в ответе. Точнее, в ответе, но исключительно поровну с тобой».

Аргументы были толстыми, но Стайлз не готов был вступать в ожесточенный спор после нескольких часов лечебного сна сразу после сотрясения. Он провел тупыми ногтями от загривка до затылка и устроился в изголовье, приподнимая подушку поудобнее и от нечего делать пытаясь разглядеть в темноте контуры палаты. 

— Да что ты? Просвети-ка меня, в чем же здесь моя вина, — и, ухватившись за мелькнувшую мысль. — И кто такая Сиб?

На мгновение ему показалось, что ответа он не дождется — так в голове стало тихо, но в конце концов демон ответил:

«Сибилл — демоница, — Стайлз застонал и сполз ниже. — Она принесла вести, и, в общем, я не удержался. Она — своего рода, моя демоница. Если понимаешь, о чем я».

— Я догадался, — скривился Стайлз и решил не углубляться в расспросы. — Еще раз не удержишь в моих штанах свое либидо, считай, что контракта не было, извращенец. Уяснил?

«Ты говоришь с инкубом. Ну, по отцовской линии».

— Так уяснил, инкуб по отцовской линии? — надавил Стайлз, стараясь не повышать голос.

«Приложу все усилия», — будто сквозь зубы прогудел демон и замолк снова. Стайлз выдохнул, сжал-разжал кулаки и сменил тему:

— Теперь к новостям и моей вине, будь добр. Пронто. 

«Если «пронто» — то времени у нас в обрез. Эллар наследил в Сан-Диего».

Стайлз подавился вздохом и закашлялся, заглушая себя одеялом.

— Сколько у нас времени? 

«Недели две, может, три. У тебя не получается держать контроль, и моя сила выплескивается наружу — это к вопросу о вине, кстати, — и чем дольше ты, если можно так сказать, отсутствуешь, тем больше вероятность ему определить, где я».

— Мы. Оттого, что ты не в силах сдержать свою демоническую сущность, он может нагрянуть в Бикон-Хиллз уже завтра — стоит мне расслабиться.

«Ты и так расслаблен. И суть не в том, что я не могу сдержать ее — я демон, такова уж моя природа. Одержимость и все такое».

— Ты забыл упомянуть это в контракте, — прорычал Стайлз сквозь зубы и смял одеяло в руках. Да, они, можно сказать, заключили контракт в минуту форс-мажора, но демон же должен был понимать, что не все обладают скиллом подчинять демонические эманации. 

Блять. Он понимал.

— Ну ты уебище, — он нашел привыкшими к темноте глазами передвижной столик с набором экстренной помощи, открыл ящик и пошарил в нем, надеясь найти скальпель или какое-нибудь стекло, чтобы срезать с руки печать и отправить демонов тягаться причиндалами в их Ад. А за расторжение он ответит, хрен с ним. Зато не втянет в это дерьмо остальных.

Он нашарил пальцами одноразовый шприц и решил, что этого хватит. Кончики пальцев холодило, и живот уже скручивался от предвкушения боли от иглы — иглы, господи — и последствий расторжения сделки, но сильнее рисковать Стайлз не мог. Не имел права. Еще до этого.

«Прекрати истерить, — его пальцы, не подчиняясь ему, разжались, и шприц, шурша упаковкой, упал куда-то на пол. Слезть ему с койки или достать новый шприц демон не дал, сдерживая против воли. — Да, надо было сказать сразу, но сила стала одолевать твою волю все чаще лишь в последнее время, а заодно привлекать Эллара. Я до последнего надеялся, что твоей Искры будет достаточно».

— Я не настолько хорош, — процедил Стайлз, имея в виду, что практически никакого представления не имеет, как обращаться с Искрой. И уж тем более, как ею перебороть демоническую силу возрастом в сотни лет.

«Дело не в умении… Ладно, — оборвал себя демон, отпустил Стайлза из своей хватки и подытожил. — Раз Искра еще не может с ней тягаться, зайдем с другого конца. Судя по всему, в себя ты приходишь из-за боли. Готов принести себя в жертву Великому Аластору?»6.

— Папа! Мамочка! — раздался за дверью родительской спальни тихий голос.

— Лиззи? — хрипло отозвалась миссис Кроуфорд, разлепляя веки и подслеповато щурясь на циферблат фосфорных часов. Зеленоватые цифры показывали половину первого. 

В дверь поскреблись, и миссис Кроуфорд насильно выдернула себя из сна. Ее дочь никогда не бродила по ночам. 

— Сейчас, малышка, — она поспешно встала, зевнула, натягивая тапочки, накинула на плечи халат и поспешила к двери, щелкая задвижкой.

— У меня чудовище за окошком, — глядя на маму снизу вверх, сообщила ей Лиззи, широко распахнув испуганные глаза. 

Привстав на носочки, она протянула к маме ладошки, и миссис Кроуфорд подхватила ее на руки. За спиной в постели всхрапнул муж, и она, фыркнув, пошла вдоль темного коридора, поглаживая Лиззи по спине. Дойдя до спальни дочери, она толкнула дверь и с удивлением обнаружила, что окно распахнуто настежь. Это было невозможно.

— Доченька, кто открыл окошко? — устроив Лиззи на кровати, спросила ее миссис Кроуфорд, присаживаясь перед ней на корточки и заглядывая в глаза. 

— Чудище, — с придыханием ответила Лиззи и спрятала личико в лиловом одеяльце. 

Миссис Кроуфорд огляделась и осторожно продолжила:

— А где чудовище теперь? 

Лиззи вздохнула, пробурчала что-то в мягкую ткань и подняла на миссис Кроуфорд встревоженный взгляд.

— Не знаю. Оно заглянуло и попросилось внутрь. А потом я сказала: «нет», а потом окошко заскрипело, и я убежала, — Лиззи наклонилась ближе и совсем тихо прошептала: — Может, оно все еще на дереве?

Миссис Кроуфорд объял вполне реальный страх перед грабителями. Под окном рос старый клен, и вскарабкаться по нему ничего не стоило даже ребенку. Их район в Пасадине всегда считался безопасным и тихим, и о ворах никто не слышал уже давно. Но если кто вдруг решил бы ограбить Кроуфордов, по дереву забраться им ничего бы не стоило. Конечно, ребенок счел грабителя чудовищем: среди ветвей темная фигура взрослого человека, должно быть, смотрелась как говорящий паук с тысячью лап. 

— Сиди тут, солнышко. Вот, подержи для мамочки, — погладила она Лиззи по голове и, сняв телескоп со штатива, отдала его дочери. 

Вцепившись обеими руками штатив, она шаг за шагом приблизилась к окну и выглянула на улицу. Уличные фонари не горели, но на ветвях клена никого не было. Перегнувшись глубже, она попыталась рассмотреть, прячется ли кто у ствола, и не услышала звука шагов за спиной. Кто-то с невероятной силой толкнул ее, и миссис Кроуфорд, потеряв равновесие, с криком ужаса выпала из окна. 

Подтянувшись, Лиззи залезла на подоконник, и встав на четвереньки, посмотрела вниз черными как вулканическое стекло глазами.

— Все знают, что монстры прячутся под кроватью, мамочка, — проворковала она притворно-ангельским голоском, окидывая довольным взглядом свою работу.

Посмотрев на неподвижное тело еще с минуту, Лиззи оглянулась на дверь детской и нахмурилась. Спрыгнув с подоконника на мягкий сиреневый ковер, она прокралась к двери родительской спальни и, робко постучав, позвала в темноту:

— Папа? Папочка!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 — Клейтона Стэнли так зовут в честь персонажа «Симпсонов» [Клэнси Виггама](http://i.imgur.com/ABNCjBc.png), склонного к пончикам шефа спрингфилдской полиции.
> 
> 2 — имеется в виду чудесная песня [Mumford & Sons — The Wolf](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vD3iXpv4h-o)
> 
> 3 — во вселенной «Сверхъестественного» святое масло является способом изгнания демона из оболочки или его уничтожения. Здесь оно - средство поимки и удержания.
> 
> 4 — из того же «СПН» позаимствовано и дерево Пало Санто, колом из которого демон в теле жертвы парализуется на время изгнания. Однако оно ядовито и редко используется, так как может навредить и самой жертве.
> 
> 5 — почти дословная цитата из сериала «Светлячок». Сериала, который знаешь наизусть, и все равно продолжаешь пересматривать. <3
> 
> 6 — Аластора — демона II порядка — называют «Верховным палачом». Он считается духом боли, пыток, садизма и мщения.


	3. Chapter 3

Стайлз встретил утро помятым и невыспавшимся. Разговор с демоном продлился до трех часов ночи, и Стайлз, похоже, вспомнил все слова, за которые несколько веков назад его бы, возможно сожгли на костре. Еле отодрав себя от постели, он, не дожидаясь "врача и друзей", вызвал такси, попрощался с Мелиссой и вышел на прохладный воздух. Запрокидывая голову и глядя в серое, пахнувшее дождем небо, он глубоко вздохнул и попытался просто принять неизбежное. Он не мог справиться со своими демонами в одиночку. Он загремел в свою проблему по самые помидоры, и ему нужна была помощь, которой неоткуда было ждать. Вряд ли судьба просто подогнала бы ему фею-крестную с волшебной палочкой и твердой рукой.

Телефон звякнул сообщением «Ваш заказ отменен», и Стайлз нахмурился, в замешательстве перечитывая текст. Он перевел взгляд на парковку и закатил глаза, заметив припаркованный синий джип. Стайлз знал этот джип. Возможно, даже недолюбливал. Скорее всего, потому, что за рулем сидел Дерек и читал — наверное, какого-нибудь Кортасара, и обязательно в оригинале. Позер и ботан. Стайлз с минуту просто молча наблюдал, как Дерек переворачивает страницы и хмурится, но, спохватившись, одернул себя, помянул дьявола и спустился с крыльца. Такси все еще не было видно, и, судя по всему, поездки с Дереком ему было не избежать.

— Левачишь? — спросил его Стайлз, проскальзывая на пассажирское сиденье и с облегчением отклоняясь в кресле подальше. — Я такси вызывал.

— Я его отправил, — невозмутимо сообщил ему Дерек, закладывая страницу каким-то флаером и пряча книгу в перчаточный ящик. 

Стайлз тут же закинул ноги на торпеду, искоса следя за Дереком, недовольным, но никак не прокомментировавшим попрание его джипа. За время своего отсутствия он так изменился, что Стайлз внезапно чувствовал себя с ним неувереннее. Он словно не знал, как поступить с Дереком, который не грозит откусить ему голову за пару царапин на торпеде или за те же фотографии, которые он так и не потребовал Стайлза удалить. Конечно, Стайлз кривил душой: Дерек не был такой уж занозой в заднице, даже когда в город вернулась Кейт, даже когда у него пропали волчьи силы. Просто не видя его несколько лет, Стайлз мысленно возвращался к авторитарному, лязгающему зубами волчаре, пробивающему стены кулаком и принимающему одно неверное решение за другим. Возможно, его изменила смерть. Или, может, его «эволюционирование» после. Как бы то ни было, Дерек стал спокойнее, мягче, и это дезориентировало Стайлза. Хотя, к его радости, он так и остался саркастичным засранцем. Даром что в их стае уесть друга словом мог каждый второй.

Дерек покосился на задумавшегося Стайлза и, помедлив, включил радио. Def Leppard с утра звучал по-странному нелепо, но в то же время задавал легкий и плавный тон поездке, что Стайлзу и было нужно. Голова была тяжелой после аварии и адски бессонной ночи, и куплеты «Rock On»1 под мягкое вождение Дерека клонили его обратно в сон. Он почти задремал, когда композиция сменилась новостным выпуском, и после пары политических и криминальных событий диктор сообщил о «разыгравшейся в Пасадине трагедии», где шестилетняя дочь семейства Кроуфорд вытолкнула из окна мать и попыталась отправить к ней и отца. Стайлз вскинулся, ударяясь ногами о лобовое стекло и чуть не выбивая сустав в плече, и дотянулся до диска энкодера, прибавляя громкость. Он даже не заметил внимательного взгляда Дерека, ни разу не остановившего и не осадившего его. 

Согласно диктору, девочку направили на психиатрическое освидетельствование. Отец — цитата: «пребывая в шоковом состоянии» — утверждал, что его дочь была одержима дьяволом. К такому выводу он пришел, заметив, что «глазами его маленькой Лиззи на него смотрела сама бездна, черная и безысходная». Далее в программе прозвучало экспертное мнение судебного психиатра и какого-то модного педагога, призывавшего исключить из прайм-тайма передачи и кинофильмы, пропагандирующие жестокость. Стайлз приглушил звук и откинулся на подголовник, мысленно представляя себе карту Калифорнии. До Пасадины можно было добраться за пять часов. Пять с половиной, если приспичит отлить и пожрать в какой-нибудь придорожной забегаловке. В которой продают пироги с малиной. И официантки с приятной улыбкой приводят своих маленьких дочек, чтобы не оставлять их дома. 

Только не это. Сволочь. 

— Ты расскажешь, наконец, что происходит? — вырвал его из размышлений Дерек, притормаживая на светофоре и не сводя глаз с дороги. Стайлз моргнул, вспоминая, как малышка, с которой он поделился твиззлерами, радостно улыбалась, сражаясь с оранжевой тянучкой.

— Ничего, — как можно более непринужденно отмахнулся Стайлз и отвернулся к окну, глядя в отражение, как Дерек нахмурился и упрямо сжал губы.

— Я… — Дерек запнулся и тронулся с места на зеленый сигнал. — У нас были свои проблемы, но если тебе нужна помощь…

— Все в порядке, Дерек. — Он махнул рукой в сторону радио и скорчил мину. — Просто этой девочке шесть лет, а в нее вселяется демон, чтобы сбросить из окна ее родителей и оставить бедняжку Лиззи сиротой с навсегда искалеченной психикой. 

Дерек кивнул в ответ и сжал руль крепче. Кто, как ни он, понимал всю тяжесть последствий детской травмы, особенно когда по чужой воле именно твои детские ручки оказались по локоть в крови.

— Я понимаю. Все. Кроме того факта, что прошло чуть меньше суток, а от тебя все еще разит серой, — Стайлз резко повернулся к нему и, оцепенев, просто продолжал слушать, как Дерек забивает гвозди в крышку. — У тебя синяки как у панды — хотя Мелисса уверяла, что тебя накачали успокоительным и уложили в палате под проверенные колыбельные. Засыпаешь на полуслове или у кофейного автомата. Или за рулем, целуя окрестные столбы.

— Гидранты, — бездумно поправил его Стайлз. Дерек одарил его нелестным взглядом и вздохнул.

— Ты мне не веришь, Стайлз. Но ты можешь, — Стайлз прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не издать позорный стон. 

Он не знал, как важно было ему услышать эти слова. От Дерека ли или от кого еще — он не знал, но желание рассказать, вывалить всю правду, внезапно охватило целиком и потребовало немедленного исполнения. Стайлз стиснул зубы и засопел. Он мог справиться сам, демон не тревожил его, несмотря на их ночной разговор, он все еще был уверен, что сможет держать себя в руках. Может, бить себя по щекам, подкладывать кнопки, наливать в кружку слишком горячий кофе? Он задумался, и в следующий момент почувствовал острую, колющую боль. Звучно втянув воздух, он дернулся и вскинул взгляд на Дерека, вцепившегося в него когтями и смотревшего в ответ напряженными глазами, горевшими инфернальным синим. Оглянувшись, Стайлз обнаружил, что они стоят на обочине и радио молчит, погрузив салон джипа в звенящую тишину.

— Что?.. — выдавил он, бессильно пытаясь выдернуть из волчьей хватки руку и сдерживая подкативший к горлу ком.

— Ты расскажешь мне, почему твоими глазами «смотрит сама бездна», Стайлз, — едва не прорычал Дерек, не отрывая взгляда, — так что выбирай сейчас, к тебе или ко мне.

Остаток дороги до лофта они проделали, не говоря друг другу ни слова. Стайлз баюкал в ладони поцарапанное Дереком запястье, на котором с большой вероятностью должны были расцвести густые синяки. Дерек играл желваками и походил на прежнего маньяка, которым он казался, поджидая неосторожных подростков в тени школьных стен. Лишь только они поднялись на последний этаж и дверь за ними с грохотом закрылась, Дерек ухватил Стайлза за здоровую — пока еще — руку и потащил к дивану, насильно усаживая и занимая место напротив, на кофейном столике. 

— У нас есть четыре часа, чтобы ты выложил мне всю подноготную. Я взял отгул на полдня, чтобы забрать напарника из больницы, — Дерек расставил ноги и, упираясь локтями в бедра, наклонился к Стайлзу, давая понять, что готов слушать. Стайлз потер ладони и выдохнул — его буквально загнали в угол, и ничего не оставалось, только как принести повинную.

— В ту ночь, с дуллаханом — ты помнишь, — начал он хриплым от волнения голосом, — была гроза. Молнии. Вы бились с этой конной тварью, а я просто стоял в стороне. Не мог ничего сделать, — Стайлз ковырнул ногтем засохшую корку на царапине, вскрывая рану вновь. Он часто чувствовал себя уязвимым, бесполезным, но обычно удавалось загнать это чувство так глубоко, что оно забывалось в очередной битве или еще одном крестовом походе. Но… — Но я хотел, я должен был сделать что-то. Мы тренировались, постоянно, и я тоже. 

— Ты поймал молнию, Стайлз, — твердо заявил ему Дерек, будто вменяя Стайлзу в вину его забывчивость. — Ты выбил из его рук череп. Ты…

— Мы. Дерек, это были Мы, — Стайлз оторвался от разглядывания своих рук и внимательно посмотрел Дереку в глаза, мысленно умоляя его не перебивать. Дерек ощетинился, но не отстранился и не издал ни звука. — Он подошел ко мне и предложил сделку.

— И ты принял? Стайлз, ты просто принял ее? — сорвался, наконец, Дерек и, вскочив, принялся нарезать круги по комнате. — Мы проходили это.

Стайлз откинулся на потертую вельветовую спинку и прикрыл глаза. Он не хотел оправдывать себя, но он и сейчас не видел иного выхода. С высоты уже прошедшего времени решение показалось единственно возможным и принятым верно. На тот момент, по крайней мере.

— Вы умирали. Вы все снова умирали, и после вас умерли бы все остальные. Весь город, — его отец. Мелисса. Мать Лидии. Тренер. Старая миссис Гупта из дома напротив. Не от меча дуллахана, так от тварей, которых бы принесла нелегкая после него, и некому бы было отвоевать Бикон-Хиллз обратно. И Стайлз, Стайлз тоже был бы мертв. — А демон просто предложил мне решение. 

Дерек уперся ладонями в край стола, сгорбившись и глядя на потертую, испачканную чернилами и кровью деревянную поверхность. Возможно, раньше он продолжил бы орать. Или швырнул бы от злости стол в стену. Или разбил бы о стену кулаки в кровь. Выдрал бы демона из Стайлза когтями. Позвонил Скотту — потому что, хэй, Скотт должен знать. Но этот Дерек продолжал молча стоять у окна, и Стайлз сцепил пальцы в замок, не зная, как перейти к сложной части, к той, где ему нужен был Дерек. Прежний Дерек.

— Что он попросил взамен? — подал тот, наконец, голос. Он не повернулся и не оторвал от стола ладоней, но голос его звучал спокойнее. Возможно, слишком спокойно, но сейчас Стайлзу это не мешало. 

— Спрятать его, — фыркнул он и закатил глаза. Вслух это звучало как-то нелепо. — Мол, у меня есть Искра, я уже сосуществовал с демоном…

Дерек что-то неразборчиво прорычал, но Стайлз решил не переспрашивать.

— Ты ему поверил.

— Он был ранен. Скотт был ранен. Тебя превратили в кебаб на призрачном шомполе… а я не мог собраться, чтобы сгенерировать одну жалкую искру. И в итоге мы победили.

— Победили, — Дерек развернулся и очертил ладонью Стайлза широким жестом. — Такой вот ценой?

— Это была моя ноша, — всплеснул он руками, отмахиваясь. — Я не жалею.

— Была, — Дерек закрыл глаза, примиряясь с новой информацией, и, подойдя, снова уселся напротив. — Когда ты ее взваливал на себя, идиот. Но потом, потом она должна была стать общей. 

— Нет.

— Да! — Дерек взмахнул руками, будто в бессилии. — Мы об этом говорили, Стайлз. Не раз. Это бомба замедленного действия. И сейчас она внутри тебя, готовая взорваться в любую минуту. Я видел это пятнадцать минут назад. И вчера…

— Поэтому ты мне и нужен, — прервал его Стайлз, пока Дерек не накрутил себя сильнее. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Что угодно, положись на меня, — слишком быстро и слишком искренне согласился Дерек, и Стайлз вздрогнул от скрутившегося в животе узла. 

— Это должно остаться между нами — если все сделать правильно, никто не узнает.

— Но…

— Они не должны, Дерек. Нельзя, — Стайлз задрал рукав, показывая печать на коже. — У нас контракт, и если Скотт решит вмешаться — а он вмешается, сам знаешь — я сдохну. Я просто не переживу насильного экзорцизма. Я сделал домашнее задание.

Дерек как завороженный смотрел на демонический сигил, изуродовавший кожу нечеловечески ровным шрамом. Не отрывая взгляда, он потянулся к нему пальцами и в нерешительности замер, поднимая глаза на Стайлза. Тот кивнул, и Дерек прикоснулся к печати, скрепившей демонический договор. Мягко очертив выпуклый контур подушечками пальцев, он накрыл его ладонью, будто пряча от глаз — будто так он мог бесследно свести его с кожи — и повторил собственные слова: 

— Доверься мне.

Стайлз вздрогнул, наклонился к нему, накрывая его ладонь своей и прижимая сильнее, и ответил:

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал мне больно.

[ ](http://imgur.com/Fp7vzbe)

«Ну, вот, отлично же прошло», — беззаботно подытожил демон, лишь только за Стайлзом закрылась парадная дверь его собственного дома. Стайлз застонал и мысленно задался вопросом, за что ему все это. Он внимательно прислушался, как Дерек заводит двигатель и как джип удаляется вниз по улице, и только тогда ответил демону вслух:

— Да, по шкале от «провалиться под землю» до «в дюйме от Аркхэма»2 на твердую четверку. Какого черта я делаю?

«Мы выживаем, причем весьма успешно», — поддержал его демон, явно пребывая в хорошем расположении духа. Еще бы — он был сторонним наблюдателем того, как Стайлз, блея и бледнея, пытался объяснить Дереку, что ему — им, на самом деле — от него нужно.

К чести Дерека, он воспринял просьбу Стайлза на восемьдесят процентов стоически. Лишь дослушав до конца, Дерек с минуту разглядывал его, а потом застонал, пряча лицо в ладонях. Что поделать, из этого и состояла их жизнь в последние лет семь. Драма и ужасы. Переварив услышанное, он, конечно, пустился в расспросы: не могли ли они обойтись без насилия с его стороны, и почему, мать его, этим должен был заниматься именно он. Конечно, не должен был — и Стайлз пожал плечами, глядя в окно и задумчиво пожевывая губу. Он мог попросить Пэрриша. Малия с удовольствием использовала бы его как боксерскую грушу — по-дружески, в память о прежних отношениях. Даже Арджент, скорее всего, согласился бы — стоило только объяснить, ради чего его просят потратить свое время, ресурсы и, возможно, силы. Стайлз даже мог найти любительниц «Пятидесяти оттенков…», чтобы, так сказать, предоставить им фронт работ для воплощения тайных фантазий — без объяснений и обязательств. Но Дерек уже все знал, и Дерек мог помочь. И с ним у Стайлза тоже было свое прошлое, с которым бить его — по мнению самого Стайлза — Дереку должно было легче.

Стайлз взвесил все «за» и «против» и выложил их Дереку начистоту. И про их сомнительную дружбу, и про большие возможности Стайлза сделать жизнь Дерека невыносимой — если это могло облегчить задачу, и про многократно сдержанное желание Дерека врезать Стайлзу промеж глаз — будто это новость… Дерек сломался, когда Стайлз, перестав напирать на его стайлзоненавистничество и тяжело выдохнув, тихо признался, что доверяет ему. Конечно, он знал, что Дерек не питает к нему той ненависти, которая подталкивала его раньше толкнуть голову Стайлза в направлении руля или стены. Естественно, он понимал, что сильнее оплеухи он от Дерека никогда ничего не получит — не попроси он.

Поэтому он просил. И готов был умолять. Демоническая сила распирала его изнутри, отвоевывая себе тело Стайлза все чаще и все дольше удерживая над ним власть. И сколько бы Стайлз ни храбрился, он до колик боялся, что в один день Ногицунэ в его лице вернется, и он ничего не сможет с этим поделать. И даже знать не будет, что его руки по локоть обагрила кровь. А когда узнает, то просто не сможет больше жить.

Он взял Дерека за руки и, проглотив стоявший в горле ком, вверился ему, будто снова ныряя в ледяную ванну. Дерек долго молчал, слишком внимательно разглядывая их переплетенные руки, и так же молча кивнул, крепче сжимая пальцы. Стайлз еле заметно улыбнулся и облегченно вздохнул. Теперь он не был один.

«Это было трогательно», — подал демон голос, прерывая его размышления. Да уж, Стайлз действительно не был один. 

— И действенно, — скупо ответил он, не желая продолжать разговор, протопал по лестнице и упал на кровать прямо так, в одежде и кедах. Усталость накатила тяжелой волной, накрывая его, наконец, с головой, и он провалился в долгожданный и желанный сон.

Скрежет стекла разнесся по комнате мерзким, за мгновение пробуждающим звуком. Мэл разлепил глаза, не давая Стайлзу проснуться, и повернул голову к окну, за которым в свете стареющей луны темнел чей-то силуэт. Скрежет раздался вновь, заставляя Мэла подняться и подойти ближе.

— Открывай уже, беглец, — прошипела за стеклом девушка в излишне короткой юбке, сетчатых чулках и при очень ночном макияже. Прижавшись еле прикрытым бюстом к стеклу, она улыбнулась и облизнула очерченные темно-красной помадой губы. Мэл вздернул бровь и сдвинул собачку, чтобы приподнять раму и впустить Сибилл в дом. С нечеловеческой грацией она спрыгнула на пол, держа туфли на безумных каблуках в руке, по-кошачьи пересекла комнату и уселась на стол, болтая ногами в воздухе.

— Скажи спасибо, что парню уже не семнадцать, — он проводил ее взглядом и уселся на подоконник, не спеша подходить ближе. — Его отец дома, так что будь добра, потише. 

— Какой ты строгий, — надула полные губки Сибилл и окинула его взглядом. — Ты хорошо в нем смотришься. Такой гибкий, звонкий.

Мэл сдержал вспыхнувшее желание оставить разговоры на «потом» и попытался одарить Сибилл холодным, серьезным взглядом:

— Что слышно из Пекла? 

С Сибилл моментально слетел весь флер кокетства, и она сощурила глаза, впиваясь в Мэллана немигающим взглядом.

— Ты знаешь, что я здесь только потому, что ты подпалил себе зад, и мне тебя крайне жаль? 

— И я благодарен тебе за это, — кивнул Мэл, осторожно шагая навстречу. Не стоило будить в Сибилл злобную демоницу, которую он встретил несколько веков назад. — И я с удовольствием, поверь мне, расплачусь с тобой, как только выберусь из этого ада обратно в Ад. Ведь мне помогаешь ты.

Мэл оттолкнул в сторону стул, мягко откатившийся к стене, и встал между ее ног. Положив ладони ей на бедра, он пробрался под край ничего не скрывающей, задравшейся юбки и сменил интонацию, мурча и убаюкивая демоническую сущность Сибилл:

— Ты мне нужна. Как информант. Как помощник. Как партнер, — она наклонила голову, будто вычисляя, насколько он лукавит. Найдя, судя по всему, удовлетворивший ее ответ, она откинулась на локти, развела ноги шире и серьезным тоном — будто это не она сейчас распростерлась перед ним во всей красе одержимой ею проститутки — доложила по всей форме:

— Докладываю: Эллар сидит в своей люцифажьей келье, практически не вылезая и ни с кем не контактируя. Я попыталась достучаться до приближенных Неиса, но «наследник» со своей стаей пропадает на полигоне, а на это могут уйти по земным меркам годы. 

— Что с Герцогом? — нахмурился Мэл, щелкая кружевом белья о бледную девичью кожу и «переступая» пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра. 

— Не знаю. На сегодня это все новости, — она ахнула и закатила глаза, когда Мэл с невозмутимым видом коснулся нежного клитора. Он мягко сжал его и, перекатив между пальцами, не отказал себе в удовольствии просто полюбоваться Сибилл, пусть и в теле провинциальной шлюхи. Она полыхала сквозь дешевую оболочку, и если бы они были способны на глубокие чистые чувства, Мэл сказал бы, что влюблен в нее всем сердцем. Будто услышав его мысли, Сибилл открыла глаза, опалила его возмущенным взглядом и хрипло продолжила: — Фиц сказал, что у него есть пара ищеек. Его слова. Мне он… Дьявол тебя задери, Мэл!

Сибилл впилась в столешницу вульгарными наращенными ногтями и запрокинула голову, подставляясь под его прикосновения буквально всем телом. Мэллан усмехнулся и скользнул пальцами глубже, сгибая и оглаживая, и лаская. Второй рукой он обхватил ее шею и надавил, ограничивая доступ кислорода. Сцепив зубы, Сибилл содрогнулась и сжала его пальцы, насаживаясь на них сильнее. Мэл беззвучно застонал и, разжав хватку на шее, накрыл ее рот ладонью, которую Сибилл тут же вылизала острым влажным языком. Член в штанах дернулся, оставляя на ткани влажное пятно смазки. В ответ Мэл толкнулся в Сибилл до упора, раз, другой, и ее изогнуло в демонической дуге. Она вцепилась в его ладонь зубами, и Мэл, шипя, согнулся, зарываясь носом в ее декольте, обильно политое сладковатым парфюмом.

— Я не против, — прошептал он, после паузы решая пояснить, — чтобы Дьявол меня…

— Мечтай, малыш, — она небрежно потрепала его по голове и довольно выдохнула. — Может, так ты решил бы все свои проблемы.

Мэл промычал нечленораздельное согласие и приподнялся, разглядывая Сибилл вблизи. Черт, у него была отличная причина избавиться от проблемы и от пацана: ему было мало жалких пяти минут фингеринга. Они могли заниматься друг другом часами. Адскими часами.

— Давай, детка, — подтолкнула его Сибилл, заставляя встать и попятиться, — чем быстрее я отплачу тебе, тем раньше мы сможем вернуть тебя в наш славный пандемониум. Хотя жалко, что ты не можешь прихватить с собой эти славные пальчики.

Она игриво поймала его руку, вылизывая сразу два пальца по всей длине и обхватывая их губами. Мэллан застонал, ублажая ее эго одним этим звуком, и споткнулся о собственные ноги. Пацан явно на него влиял. Доведя его до кровати, Сибилл усадила Мэла в изножье и умело расстегнула и спустила до колен тесные, давно мешавшие ему джинсы. 

— Я попробую тебя отвлечь, а ты попробуй не кричать слишком сильно. Мы же не хотим разбудить папу, — моргнула она беспросветно черными глазами, царапнула сквозь белье твердый член и облизала яркие блядские губы.

Наутро Стайлз проснулся поперек кровати, без штанов и с саднящей задницей. Смыв в душе запах больницы, пота и пыли, он встал перед зеркалом и развернулся к своему отражению спиной, чтобы получше разглядеть…

— Ах ты, сука! — едва сдержал себя Стайлз при виде восьми царапин на заднице, по четыре с каждой стороны. Он со времен Академии знал, что такие метки оставались на теле от длинных остреньких ноготков после хорошего минета. Которого у него вчера не было. 

«Мгм», — нечленораздельно пробормотал демон, будто он… спал?

Взвинченный, Стайлз принял душ повторно, тщательно натирая себя мочалкой во всех труднодоступных местах — мало ли, — и натерся для порядка дезодорантом. В участке его окружало слишком много чувствительных носов. И хотя он так старался, убив на утренние процедуры едва ли не полчаса, весь оставшийся день Дерек смотрел на него с подозрением, будто от него все еще попахивало безудержной случкой.

— Все в силе? — осторожно спросил его Стайлз во время перерыва на обед, между делом вгрызаясь в свежий, в кои-то веки дождавшийся его сэндвич.

— Я обещал, — ответил ему Дерек, принюхиваясь к кофе, будто пытаясь отвлечь себя его ароматом. Стайлз поерзал на стуле, морщась от ощущения свежих, все еще саднивших царапин, а Дерек продолжил: — У меня есть план. 

— Отлично, — не покривил душой Стайлз, хотя предвкушение боли было, мягко сказать, противоречивым.

— Начнем на выходных, — Стайлз вопросительно поднял брови, и Дерек пояснил: — С твоим сотрясением от нагрузок лучше воздержаться. 

— Но ведь именно это и нужно.

— Тебе нужна боль, а не прогрессирующий паркинсонизм. 

— Я даже не знаю, что это, — скривился Стайлз. Звучало действительно так, что он определенно его не хотел.

— Тебя слишком часто били по голове, — упростил Дерек, и Стайлз фыркнул:

— Да ладно. Кто же? — притворно удивился он, окидывая Дерека недвусмысленным взглядом. В ответ тот лишь пожал плечами, явно оставив тот период их жизни далеко за спиной.

— Ты ведь поэтому меня и просишь… — мягко улыбнулся Дерек, прячась за кофе, — побыть для тебя мистером Греем.

Стайлз выплюнул пережевываемый им лист салата и закашлялся, сгибаясь пополам. Дерек привстал, услужливо похлопал его по спине и направился к своему рабочему месту. Оправившись, Стайлз успел крикнуть ему в спину:

— Надеюсь, ты имеешь в виду Джеймса Спэйдера3, — и под гулкий смешок Дерека прижался лбом к прохладному столу. Эта история обещала его прикончить.

До конца недели все было тихо. Демон, нисколько не раскаявшись, тихо сидел в своей червоточине. Стайлз нашел под кроватью и с витиеватыми комментариями выкинул кружевные стринги пошлого розового цвета. На работе Дерек задумчиво смотрел в его сторону, иногда зависая не несколько минут, а на патрулировании держался осторожно, будто боясь дотронуться до Стайлза раньше оговоренных выходных. Когда, наконец, пришла суббота, Стайлз вскочил ни свет ни заря — хотя с начальной школы он не вылезал из-под одеяла по меньшей мере до десяти. Он не мог спать: осознание, что его поджидал, ни много ни мало, Вечер Боли, будоражило получше тройного эспрессо. Тем не менее, он влил в себя кофе и приготовил им с отцом гору оладий, чтобы хоть как-то себя занять. Шериф даже поинтересовался, все ли с ним в порядке: ведь каждая следующая травма головы оставляла относительной нормальности Стайлза все меньше шансов. 

— Выспался, — отговорился Стайлз и, выпросив «крузер», на три часа занял себя ремонтом джипа, покупкой запчастей и бесцельным нависанием над душой механика. К счастью, в этот раз никто не умер. С другой стороны, до часа икс ему предстояло переждать еще пол светового дня. Телефон в кармане разразился музыкой из восьмидесятых4, и Стайлз, покосившись на хмурого механика, принял звонок.

— Да, пап?

— Дерек ждет тебя в гостиной, а мне нужно заехать в отдел. Так что дай профессионалу заняться делом, сын, и верни мне мой джип. Целым.

Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на замолчавший телефон, решая, стоит ли начинать нервничать. Что, если Дерек решил отказаться? Нечестно было привлекать его к решению не-его проблемы. С другой стороны, ведь он уже дал согласие — тогда зачем ему заявляться почти на шесть часов раньше срока, да к тому же — к Стайлзу домой? Конечно, у Дерека за это время с его отцом отношения значительно наладились, но не стоило старшему Стилински знать, что под крышей их дома на самом деле проживало трое, и один из них попал к ним прямиком из Преисподней. 

Накручивая себя все сильнее, Стайлз доехал до дома и, передав отцу ключи от «крузера» прямо на пороге, с тревожным любопытством прошел в гостиную. Дерек сидел на диване, удобно откинувшись на спинку, и смотрел запись чемпионата по серфингу. Он смотрелся в их доме так… нормально. Ему оставалось лишь сменить тесные джинсы на мягкие спортивные штаны и достать из холодильника бутылку пива. Стайлз сморгнул видение возможного уюта и прокашлялся, обращая на себя внимание. Будто Дерек его уже не услышал еще в квартале от дома.

— Привет, — он развернулся к Стайлзу и неловко улыбнулся. — Я знаю, мне стоило позвонить.

— Ничего. Я все равно пытался занять себя до вечера, — Стайлз прошел в гостиную и плюхнулся рядом, вытягивая ноги на кофейный столик. 

Телевизор приглушенно бубнил голосом диктора и овациями толпы, и Дерек улыбнулся, глядя на успешное выступление какого-то спортсмена. Стайлз задержался взглядом на его улыбке, еще раз убеждаясь, насколько она шла Дереку. Насколько самому Стайлзу она нравилась. Словно прочитав его мысли, Дерек оторвался от экрана и перевел все внимание на Стайлза. Смутившись, будто его снова застукали за чем-то непристойным, Стайлз попытался начать разговор, но Дерек его опередил:

— Мне показалось, что вечером мучить тебя будет слишком бесчеловечно. Почему-то подумал, что ты просыпаешься позже.

— И приехал разбудить меня? — криво улыбнулся Стайлз. — В субботу? О, да, ты знаешь толк в пытках.

— Не настолько рано я приехал, — нахмурился Дерек. — Не подумал, что ты можешь куда-то отлучиться.

— Джип проверял. Благодаря этой маленькой проблеме я следующие недели две обречен на родительское сопровождение от порога до порога, — настал черед Дерека усмехнуться. — В любом случае, за руль до избавления от своего внутреннего демона мне лучше не садиться.

— Не поспоришь. Хотя тебя стоило вообще привязать к кровати и не отпускать все это время.

— Предлагаешь? — изогнул бровь Стайлз, тут же жалея об отсутствии фильтра между мозгом и языком.

— Как-нибудь в другой раз, — неоднозначно отшутился Дерек и, дотянувшись до пульта, выключил телевизор. — А сейчас иди и смени джинсы на что-нибудь тренировочное. И — где мне можно переодеться в спортивные штаны?

Воскресенье встретило Стайлза ближе к полудню. Попытавшись перевернуться на другой бок, чтобы поспать еще часок, он распахнул глаза и застонал, кусая подушку. У него болело буквально все: руки, ноги, спина и задница. Больно было даже моргать, поэтому Стайлз зажмурился и постарался расслабиться. Когда он просил Дерека помочь ему с болью, он не подозревал даже, что Дерек окажется таким скрупулезным и так ответственно подойдет к делу.

Несмотря на его довольно суровую физическую подготовку, Стайлз к тренировке Дерека не был готов от слова «совсем». Сам он делал упор на выносливость, сознательно не отдавая предпочтения силовым. Тяжелые «блины» и гантели он великодушно оставил огромным мужикам, на фоне которых даже Дерек выглядел мелковато. И, судя по всему, Дерек его вычислил. За прошедший вечер Стайлз тянул, жал, приседал и толкал, а Дерек переставлял штыри на тренажерах, все прибавляя и прибавляя вес, пока Стайлз, наконец, в абсолютном изнеможении не лег на пол и не приказал Дереку просто прикопать его на каком-нибудь перекрестке. Дерек со вздохом, похожим на жалость и обреченность одновременно, подхватил его безжизненное тело и, по-пожарнически перекинув через плечо, отнес в машину, по пути подхватывая спортивную сумку другой рукой. Стайлз хотел было возразить, но открывшийся ему вид на прелести анатомии напарника был слишком хорош, чтобы не воспользоваться моментом. 

Видимо, этот воскресный день был своеобразной платой за подаренные минуты вверх тормашками. Слабенько застонав, Стайлз укрылся одеялом с головой и постарался убедить себя, что эта боль — во благо. Мышцы горели нещадно, и его жертва — как надеялся Стайлз — могла сдерживать демоническую сущность подольше. А за это время им придется придумать новые способы истязаний его несчастного тела. И, все лучше узнавая изменившегося Дерека, Стайлз опасался, что он постарается совместить приятное с полезным.

— Стайлз! — окликнул его шериф, выглядывая из своего кабинета.

— Да, сэр? — Стайлз отложил классификацию сверхъестественных преступлений, в которой увяз с головой, и, не дожидаясь приглашения, покатил к офису отца, не поднимаясь со стула. После нескольких унизительных попыток встать с толчка, опираясь на трясущиеся ноги, Стайлз решил лишний раз не напрягаться. Спасибо администрации за стулья на колесиках.

— Я встретил Криса сегодня, — сообщил ему шериф, как только Стайлз вкатился и закрыл за собой дверь. — Тебе что, восемь?

— Судя по ощущениям, мне все восемьдесят, — скривился Стайлз. — Что сказал Арджент?

— Передал, — шериф вытащил из ящика коробку, в которой что-то громыхало. — Он сказал, что Дитон раздобыл это для демона. Какие-то колья.

— Отлично! Спасибо, пап, — Стайлз потянулся к посылке, но шериф дернул ее на себя в последний момент.

— Полежит у меня. 

— Но…

— Арджент сказал, тебе эту штуку трогать не стоит, — Стайлз скептически сощурился и откатился подальше, скрещивая руки на груди. — И еще.

— До конца я не встану со стула, если в этом не возникнет крайней необходимости. Достать котенка с дерева Дерек может и в одного — хотя я бы это записал. И выложил в сеть. На этом видео мы бы разбогатели: котенок, жаркий лесоруб в униформе служителя закона, самозабвенный акт добра, плотные брюки… Что? 

Шериф устало окинул взглядом своего великовозрастного сына и с каменным лицом сел за компьютер, поманив Стайлза рукой. Стайлз прикусил язык и подкатился к нему под бок, перебирая по полу носками ботинок. Шериф развернул на весь экран карту Калифорнии

— Вот здесь шестилетняя девочка выбросила мать из окна, — Пасадина была отмечена красным маркером, и шериф сдвинул курсор, перемещая карту южнее, к другому курсору. — В Анахайме, здесь, жена натравила на своего мужа охранного пса. В Карлсбаде ночной сторож в Леголенде затолкал в глотку своего коллеги пластиковый световой меч из новой инсталляции. На Пасифик Бич молодожены чуть не умерли в один день, когда жених начал топить невесту, а она отказалась идти на дно и вцепилась ему в глотку. Все это — в обратном порядке за последние два месяца.

Чем ближе шериф прокручивал карту к Мексике, тем гадливее становилось Стайлзу. Отец объявлял ему города по их пути следования из Тихуаны, остановка за остановкой.

— Как они связаны? — хрипло спросил Стайлз, выдавливая слова из пересохшего горла.

— По какому-то охотничьему радио до Криса дошла информация, что во всех случаях у нападавшего резко менялась манера поведения, глаза полностью заволакивало черным, а в воздухе будто распылили аэрозоль с запахом протухшего яйца, — перевел на него взгляд шериф.

— А Сан-Диего? 

— Ничего необычного. Не считая смерти бездомного, свернувшего шею на трибуне Петко-парка: он подходит во временной промежуток, но свидетелей происшествия не было, — задумчиво ответил шериф и увеличил масштаб. На окраине Бейкерсфилда горел еще один маркер.

— Сегодня в Бейкерсфилде себя поджег Джо Гуд. Парень твоего возраста, работает кассиром на заправке. Как стемнело, он оставил свою девушку присматривать за мини-маркетом, а сам вышел на улицу, облился из пистолета бензином и поджег одежду, — Стайлз зажмурился, вспоминая насквозь промокшего Скотта с сигнальной шашкой, и отогнал непрошенное воспоминание, фокусируясь на голосе отца. — Девушка успела накинуть на Джо одеяло до того, как он спалил и себя, и заправку. Клянется, что вместо глаз у него были дыры.

У того парня, Джо, была серо-зеленая гетерохромия, и он чуть косил правым глазом. Стайлз обрадовался ванильной «коле» и засунул пару баксов в коробочку для пожертвований — он уже даже не помнил, на что. Зато ему запал в память благодарный взгляд, которым Джо Гуд одарил его, видимо, принимая благотворительность близко к сердцу. 

— В какую больницу его отвезли? — Стайлз вперился взглядом в точку на карте, полыхавшую красным. Шериф постучал по клавиатуре и развернул экран к Стайлзу.

— В общественную больницу Сан-Хоакин, в ожоговое отделение, — Стайлз записал в телефон данные и дернулся встать, ощущая на плече тяжелую теплую ладонь.

— Я попрошу Пэрриша подменить вас с Дереком, — Стайлз вопросительно сдвинул брови, и шериф пояснил: — ты не сядешь сейчас за руль.

— Мне не нужен водитель, — отмахнулся Стайлз и, оттолкнувшись, встал, чтобы пойти и собрать вещи. 

Точнее, попытался, но ноги предательски охватила ноющая боль, и он, вовремя ухватившись за край стола, повалился обратно на стул.

— Может, тебе понадобится тот, кто будет подталкивать твое инвалидное кресло? — с притворным сомнением спросил его шериф, толчком ноги отправляя стул в сторону двери. 

Стайлз любил своего отца. 

Стайлз любил Дерека. Дерек без вопросов сел за руль, Дерек сделал крюк ради МакАвто, где не надо было выбираться из машины, Дерек в самом деле достал кресло-коляску и даже прокатил Стайлза по пустому коридору на средней оборотнической скорости. Все ради того, чтобы Стайлз попытался поговорить с выжившим самоубийцей (если Джо можно было так назвать). Врач ограничил время разговора до пятнадцати минут — и то потому, что Джо опалило не так сильно, как могло бы. Стайлз подписал необходимые бумаги, со сдавленным стоном поднялся с полюбившегося кресла и размеренным шагом вошел в палату, придерживая дверь для Дерека. Джо лежал на койке и безучастно смотрел в окно, никак не реагируя на появление в палате посторонних.

— Джо Гуд? — мягко окликнул его Стайлз. — Меня зовут Стайлз Стилински, я помощник шерифа округа Бикон-Хиллз. Это помощник Хейл. Дерек кивнул, хотя Джо так и не развернул головы. 

Стайлз подхватил стоявший у стены стул и, обойдя койку, уселся у окна. Джо будто не видел его, глядя в никуда. Всю его правую руку от кисти до плеча покрывал лангет на перевязи, а голову запеленали в плотный чепчик. Под свободной больничной рубашкой в дурацкий цветочек были видны бинты, опоясывавшие грудь. Ресницы на правом глазу спалило полностью, и веко ощутимо припухло и покраснело. Стайлз сдержал судорожный вздох и обратился к Джо снова:

— Мистер Гуд, нам нужна ваша помощь. Любые подробности вашего происшествия нам могли бы помочь, — не дождавшись реакции, Стайлз наклонился чуть ближе, сбавив тон. — Здесь только мы, и за пределы комнаты не проникнет ничего, о чем бы ты ни рассказал, Джо. Только, пожалуйста, расскажи.

— В пределы, — прошептал Джо, сжимая в кулаке угол простыни.

— Что? — Стайлз пододвинул стул к койке и осторожно положил ладонь на его побелевшие костяшки.

— Сюда, он не должен проникнуть _в_ пределы, — со всхлипом сорвался Джо, и его затрясло. 

— Стайлз, у него сердце не выдержит, — преувеличенно спокойно произнес Дерек, подступая ближе. Присев на корточки, он взял Джо за запястье и придавил пальцами пульсирующую артерию. Стайлз увидел, как под манжету заструились черные ручейки боли, и Джо заметно расслабился, обмякая. — Это ненадолго.

Дерек отстранился и, сделав несколько шагов назад, прислонился к оконной раме. Скрестив руки на груди, он крепко стиснул зубы и нахмурился. Скотт говорил как-то, что боль не исчезает бесследно, и оборотням приходится терпеть ее как свою. Хоть и приглушенная волчьими силами и купированная регенерацией, она не испарялась куда-то извне. Оборотни поглощали ее сами. Стайлз кинул на Дерека признательный взгляд и вернул все внимание Джо.

— Вы не поверите. Мне уже вызывали мозгоправа, сошлись на том, что это хроническая депривация сна и мрачные компьютерные игры, — Джо не смотрел ни на одного из них, предпочитая говорить куда-то в окно.

— Как я уже сказал, можешь рассказать все, как было. Мы сами решим, что из твоей истории принимать за правду, — мягко нажал на него Стайлз, помня о лимите времени.

— Я заснул, — сдался Джо и закрыл глаза, будто выуживая воспоминания оттуда, куда сам же постарался затолкнуть. — В кои-то веки прилег на прилавок и сразу отключился. Без всяких снов. То есть, я помню, как было темно — я будто видел сон про очень темную комнату. И в нем я ничего не мог сделать: только наблюдать.

Согласно словам Джо, он чувствовал движение вокруг и слышал гул, похожий на гудение ветра в проводах. А потом его мир вспыхнул, и он увидел, как его девушка гасит покрывалом его же горящее тело. Боль пришла уже в больнице, когда выветрился шок и обезболивающие, которые вкололи ему в скорой. 

— Я знал, что мне нужно что-то вспомнить, куда-то пойти, выбрать направление, — попытался объяснить Джо и поморщился от возвращавшейся боли. Сглотнув, он поправил себя: — Из меня будто вытягивали информацию извне. Как у пауков, когда они едят. И еще — знаете, то самое ощущение, когда не слышишь, не видишь, но знаешь, что ты не один? Что на тебя смотрят?

Стайлз знал. 

— Ты не помнишь, чего от тебя хотели? — подал голос Дерек, встав у Стайлза за спиной.

— Смутно. Что-то про дорогу. Про людей. Странные вещи: запахи, звуки. Как будто я мог что-то заметить, но не понять. Меня будто прощупывали изнутри. И я не мог шевелиться. Я стоял там, внутри, в темноте, и ждал, пока меня не изучат насквозь. А потом…

Джо сбился, замолчал и снова развернулся в сторону окна. Дерек кивнул, положил руку Стайлзу между лопаток и слегка надавил, побуждая встать.

— Спасибо, мистер Гуд, — поблагодарил он и, глянув на Стайлза, взглядом показал, что будет ждать за дверью. Стайлз задержался и, еще раз взяв Джо за руку, сказал:

— Тебе уже ничего не угрожает. Постарайся не думать об этом. Ты ни в чем не виноват. Просто расслабься и засни до того, как боль вернется.

Он выдохнул, сконцентрировался на Искре и пустил по телу Джо легкую тепловую волну. Боль она унять не смогла бы, но успокоить нервы и подтолкнуть ко сну — вполне. Кира иногда звонила Стайлзу, умоляя приехать и убаюкать ее. Стайлз не мог отказать беременной жене своего друга, и за те девять месяцев набил руку на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Глядя, как тяжелеют веки Джо, Стайлз улыбнулся. Попрощавшись почти шепотом, Стайлз достал из кармана блокнот и набросал на нем телефон доктора Морелл. Как ни крути, а терапевтом она была исключительным. И в случае с Джо Гудом ее уникальность была как нельзя кстати.

Дерек ждал в фойе, листая какой-то около-медицинский журнал и на полколеса прокатываясь вперед-назад в инвалидном кресле. Стайлз усмехнулся и, жестом усаживая освободившего было место Дерека обратно, подхватил кресло за ручки и покатил к выходу из больницы. В конце концов, Дерек забрал чужую боль, и по всем правилам ему полагался покой, хотя бы до конца коридора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 — очень пилонная [Def Leppard - Rock On](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mXJU64esj6M)
> 
> 2 — Аркхэм (англ. Arkham Asylum) — (ну вдруг) психиатрическая лечебница в Готэме, принадлежащем DC Universe.  
> 3 — Джеймс Спейдер — актер, прекрасно сыгравший мистера Грея в фильме «Секретарша», годном, годном, **годном** кино про БДСМ (в том числе). А не…  
>  4 — Ну [а что еще-то? ))))](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYsbC0PWx2k)


	4. Chapter 4

Да, их первичная идея заключалась в том, чтобы просто подвергать Стайлза нагрузке разных видов и тяжести. Стайлз, конечно, не метил на роль нимфетки, покусывающей губешки1, но убийство тела спортом казалось ему какой-то сублимацией. Но сублимацией эффективной.

Как только он смог ходить нормально и не ныть, как тяжко ему приподнимать свой зад, Дерек погнал его по территории заповедника в стайерский забег. Ночью. Обернувшись волком. Стайлзу было отведено пятнадцать минут форы, по прошествии которых Дерек опустился на все четыре лапы, оброс мехом во всех нечеловеческих местах и пустился по его следу, подвывая и угрожающе рыча. Прелесть была в том, что кроме сжимавшего нутро страха — Дерек ли это воет — Стайлз был неприятно беспомощен в темноте. Ночное видение считалось непростым умением. Его нынешних сил, которые он расточал, в том числе, на сопротивление силам демона, было попросту недостаточно, чтобы тратить их на тренировку. Кроме того, в этом частично и заключалась ее суть. Кардио он делал регулярно и бежать с ничтожными остановками мог несколько часов подряд. Но вот торчащие из земли корни, вырывающиеся из-под ног камни, скользкая листва, невидимая взгляду паутина, налипающая на лицо и волосы, острые ветви деревьев, будто нацелившиеся выколоть ему глаза: все это оставляло ему синяки, царапины, ушибы и выбитое плечо. Чертово бревно!

Когда от его легких уже можно было прикуривать, Стайлз просто повалился на спину и, раскинув руки, посмотрел наверх. В небе, порванном верхушками деревьев, горели звезды, сливаясь после интенсивной гонки в размытое белесое пятно на темно-синем фоне. Закашлявшись, Стайлз поморщился на стреляющую боль в плече и закрыл глаза, переводя дыхание и расслабляясь, как учил его Дитон. Он заставил сердце стучать медленнее и, направив все чувства вглубь себя, отдавал окружающей природе весь заряд напряжения, сковывавшей его тело. Взамен природа питала его ночным спокойствием и умиротворенностью. На минуту Стайлз растворился в лесе: какой бы болью он не заплатил за сумасшедшие бега завтра, сейчас он был на седьмом небе от…

— А-а-а! — заорал он, когда ему на бедра с тяжелым рыком повалилась огромная туша, мохнатая и горячая как печка. Дерек, судя по всему, не спешил оборачиваться обратно: он растекся поверх Стайлза и, устроившись мордой на лапах, утомленно смежил веки. Стайлз ущипнул его за бархатное ухо и, поколебавшись, осторожно погладил тонкую чувствительную кожу между пальцами. Дерек терпеливо лежал, глядя в темную чащу, и, пользуясь его умиротворением, Стайлз почесал Дерека за ухом, невольно улыбаясь застучавшему по мху мохнатому хвосту. Никуда не торопясь, они просто сидели посреди леса, наслаждаясь редкими минутами затишья. Стайлз гладил жесткую плотную шкуру, зарываясь в нее пальцами, Дерек утробно урчал, напоминая больше кота, чем аномально огромного волка, а природа вокруг жила своей жизнью, стрекоча, ухая, шелестя и мерцая. Через некоторое время спина у Стайлза задеревенела, и он откинулся назад, опираясь на свободную руку. Из груди его вырвался болезненный стон, и Дерек вскинул голову, тревожно навострив уши.

— Ударился о бревно, когда упал, — процедил сквозь зубы Стайлз и постарался повести плечом так, чтобы снять давление на кость. Движение отозвалось острой болью, и, тряхнув мордой, Дерек встал, обходя Стайлза по кругу и вставая позади. Услышав неясный шорох, Стайлз запрокинул голову и увидел до крайности обнаженного и нависающего над ним Дерека. Во всех, мать его, смыслах. По мнению Стайлза, Дереку было чрезмерно комфортно в его теле, в отличие от него самого. Он поерзал задницей на земле и картинно закатил глаза. Вскинув в ответ бровь, Дерек фыркнул и опустился на колени, мягко положив ладони Стайлзу на плечи. Боль, которая взорвалась в его плече мгновением позже, заставила Стайлза зарыдать и выдрать из земли пару мягких комьев дерна. Дерек на пробу надавил большими пальцами на больное, и Стайлз всхлипнул, подаваясь на прикосновение, с каждым новым нажатием приносившее больше удовольствия, чем неприятных ощущений. Через десять минут Стайлз мог поклясться, что не заметил бы, прогрохочи мимо них товарный поезд с Дикого Запада с бандой вооруженных грабителей на крыше. Он плыл по волнам блаженства, а Дерек разминал его плечи, спускался пальцами вдоль позвоночника, продавливал пястьями поясницу и легко щекотал ребра. Стайлз забылся настолько, что откинул голову назад и потерся носом о колючую щетину, улыбаясь как клинический дурак.

— Буду теперь, как Мартин Риггс2, неуязвим для веревок и смирительных рубашек, — улыбнулся он, не спеша возвращаться в привычную реальность с взаимными подколами и нависшим над ними долгом.

— Какая жалость, теперь ты окончательно неудержим, — усмехнувшись, ответил ему Дерек, обдавая шею теплым воздухом и мягко оглаживая его бока. Его ладони застыли у Стайлза на талии, вопреки словам удерживая его на месте без всяких усилий. Стайлз закрыл глаза и прижался к Дереку всем телом, слушая себя, его и лес. С минуту они просто делились теплом, не двигаясь и не рискуя обретенным спокойствием ради чего-то большего. 

Без зазрения совести Стайлз мог назвать этот миг его жизни самым безмятежным за очень, очень долгое время.

С этого дня их тренировки вошли в рутинное русло: они бегали, таскали тяжести, пытались перебороть друг друга, Дерек заставил Стайлза сожрать острый кайенский перец и рьяно поддерживал намерение Стайлза обзавестись татуировкой, тем более, что, по словам Дитона, с ней ему проще было бы управлять Искрой и, как следствие, подавлять чужеродную силу. После, когда на Стайлзе не оставалось живого места, когда бледную кожу расцвечивали синяки и ссадины, мышцы отказывали, а легкие хотелось выплюнуть и сжечь дотла, Дерек усаживал Стайлза рядом и обнимал, пытаясь успокоить его, не забирая боли. Раз или два Стайлз молча плакал, уткнувшись в колени, и Дерек просто накрывал его собой, отдавая свои уверенность и тепло. Придя в себя, Стайлз собирался, и они ехали по домам. Следующие пара-тройка дней пролетели в калейдоскопе стонов, кряхтения и жалоб, зато ночью Стайлз спал и видел сны — верный признак того, что в своем теле довлеет именно он, а не демон, нагнавший под его крышу голодных бродяг или похотливых шлюх. Дерек регулярно спрашивал о его самочувствии, переживая, не переусердствовали ли они на этот раз, но Стайлз чувствовал себя возмутительно живым и лишь благодарно щерился ему в ответ, поддразнивая особо крупными кровоподтеками. 

— Не вовлекай Скотта, — задыхаясь, выпалил Стайлз Дереку с лицо, пытаясь достать его табельной тонфой в режимном и одновременно полезном ему «товарищеском» спарринге.

Вряд ли Скотт забудет, как Стайлз снова, не посвящая других, пригрел в себе демона. Как он использовал темные силы, чтобы расправиться со своими врагами, как странно вел себя, отчуждаясь и держа все в себе. После Ногицунэ Скотт готов был обвинить Стайлза в жажде крови, даже когда он не своими, в общем-то, руками, убил химеру в борьбе за собственную жизнь. Что бы он сделал, когда узнал, что на этот раз Стайлз сам заключил сделку?

Отклоняясь назад, Дерек раз за разом уходил от выпадов, успевая при этом перечить в ответ:

— Что… если… если со мной что-то случится? — выдохнул он, уходя влево и блокируя атаку собственной дубинкой. — Или я не успею вовремя?

— Придется держать тебя на расстоянии руки, — Стайлз увернулся от удара и, шагнув вперед, раскрылся, подставляясь под удар. Чем Дерек тут же воспользовался: нырнув Стайлзу под локоть, он эффективно ударил его в бедро — так, что тот, охнув, припал на левое колено, и, разогнувшись, нанес удар рукоятью тонфы по лопатке, отправляя Стайлза нюхать пыль. 

— Это трудновыполнимо и потому неэффективно, — хмуро ответил Дерек, заправляя тонфу в петлю на поясе. — Нам нужен запасной план.

— Тогда я весь внимание, — откликнулся Стайлз, переворачиваясь на спину. Дерек не заметил, как он замахнулся, но точный удар по щиколоткам выбил землю у него из-под ног, и он рухнул навзничь отбивая затылок, позвоночник и копчик — под гомерический смех Стайлза. — А пока я побудешь рядом.

Продышавшись, Дерек рыкнул, рванул вперед и, перехватив Стайлза за руку, подмял его под себя, снова утыкая его носом в сухую землю. Стайлз закашлялся и, вывернув плечо, попытался вцепиться пальцами в ему в волосы, но Дерек согнулся и спрятал лицо у него в шее, бездумно прикусывая клыками тонкую кожу слишком сильно. На языке он почувствовал привкус пыли и соли, и краем уха услышал приглушенный всхлип. Стайлз дернулся и притих, не делая попыток вырваться и только пыхтя от веса, которым Дерек придавил его к земле. Опомнившись, он попытался отстраниться, привставая на руках, но на затылок ему легла ладонь, и Стайлз, вывернув плечо под неудобным углом, попытался прижать его обратно к своей шее. Чуть наклонив голову, он доверчиво открывался под укус. Дерек в оторопи смотрел на Стайлза, лежавшего под ним и предлагавшего свое горло под его зубы, пока не почувствовал безмолвное, но настойчивое давление на затылок. Дерек медлил — Стайлзу нужна была боль, и он мог помочь Стайлзу ее испытать. Но переходить границы, давать волю клыкам, когтям, чрезмерной силе напрямую, к коже и крови — такое доверие пугало Дерека, и он не мог понять, чем заслужил его.

— Ну же, — не сдержался Стайлз, и Дерек, отгоняя рефлексию подальше, наконец, уступил, приникая губами к длинной шее и выпуская клыки. Стайлз подался ему навстречу, усиливая давление и вжимаясь в него всем телом, и запах крови ударил Дереку в ноздри. Пара капель, царапина, но у него закружилась голова, и он ухватил Стайлза за бок, продавливая ткань потасканной футболки когтями, стискивая крепкое тело и утробно рыча. Стайлз часто дышал и изредка еле слышно стонал, но не выпускал затылка Дерека из хватки, больно сжимая в горсти влажные от пота пряди. Ему будто не доставало прикосновения, и теперь он не мог насытится им. Отпустив на секунду руку, Дерек забрался ладонью под ткань футболки и накрыл ею вздрагивающий живот. Проведя когтями по коже, будто спрашивая разрешения, Дерек застыл, и Стайлз кивнул, позволяя, казалось, все, что бы Дереку ни вздумалось. В подтверждение он, отпустив из хватки затылок, скользнул рукой по предплечью Дерека. Накрыв его пальцы своими, Стайлз уверенно надавил на них, оставляя на собственной коже синяки с кровавыми полукружьями от когтей прямо на солнечном сплетении. Дерек зажмурился и попытался успокоить чувства, взвившиеся в нем при призвуке первой крови и чувстве завершенности, которое дарили ему его зубы и его когти. Сердце Стайлза стучало как бешеное, но не со страха, а от переполнявшего его удовольствия. Будто боль от рук и зубов Дерека была не вынужденной необходимостью, а целью, которой он, наконец, достиг. Сжав напоследок зубы чуть сильнее, Дерек бесконтрольно улыбнулся от чувства сытости и с плохо скрываемым нежеланием отпустил Стайлза из тисков, когда ощутил, как его тело под ним дрожит. Встав, он помог подняться Стайлзу и, борясь с внезапно охватившей неловкостью, посмотрел ему в лицо, на котором не было и тени сожаления. Кое-как отряхнувшись, Стайлз подошел к нему вплотную и, положив ладонь туда же, где у него самого виднелись следы от укуса, искренне произнес: 

— Спасибо, — и с довольным вздохом прижался лбом ко лбу Дерека, источая запах крови, боли и наслаждения. 

Дерек собирался придумать для них запасной план — несколько планов, — а до тех пор ему оставалось держаться к Стайлзу как можно ближе.

Проблема с разработкой плана «Б» решилась в кои-то веки сама собой

— У нас проблема, — первое, что услышал Стайлз, ответив на звонок. Крис был немногословен и только и приказал (!) им с Дереком явиться к нему домой. Что было крайне проблематично, ведь работу им никто не отменял, и заниматься бумажной волокитой было хоть и нудно, но необходимо. С другой стороны, если Стайлзу звонил Крис, значит, их жизни в ближайшем будущем должны были стать намного насыщеннее. К счастью, Стайлз находился в непосредственном родстве с руководством департамента, поэтому уже через полчаса они с Дереком въехали на парковочную площадку перед домом Криса, не говоря друг другу ни слова. Укус будто поменял что-то между ними, и молчать им стало немного комфортнее, даже если одним из них был Стайлз.

Не дожидаясь, пока они постучат, Крис открыл дверь и жестом пригласил их внутрь, окидывая улицу за их спинами пристальным взглядом. Подождав его в фойе, они последовали за ним в просторный подвал, где в центре комнаты, внутри огромной пентаграммы сидела девушка лет девятнадцати-двадцати, привязанная к стулу. Она не дергалась и не пыталась высвободиться, только время от времени разминала запястья, шипя от пропитавшей веревки святой воды. 

«Дьявол», — внезапно ругнулся у Стайлза в голове демон сдавленным голосом, и Стайлз словно почувствовал, как он съежился, стараясь сделать вид, что его вообще нет. Стайлз заподозрил неладное и вопросительно глянул на Криса.

— Знакомьтесь, это Сибилл, — указал на девушку Крис, пододвинул к внешней линии пентаграммы второй стул и уселся на него верхом, облокачиваясь на спинку. Дерек со Стайлзом встали за его спиной, переглядываясь и переводя внимание на гостью Арджента. На ее губах играла легкая ухмылка, и она, явно чувствуя себя комфортно, слегка раздвинула ноги и качнулась на задних ножках стула.

— Вот поэтому папа и прятал от меня «Основной инстинкт»3, — закашлялся Стайлз, возводя глаза к потолку. Дерек тоже отвел взгляд, очень внимательно разглядывая нарисованную ловушку, зато Крис невозмутимо смотрел на свою пленницу и молчал, видимо, давая слово ей. Девушка — Сибилл — не мигая смотрела на него в ответ и пожевывала жвачку, явно не спеша вступать в разговор. Крис вздохнул и, чуть повернувшись к Стайлзу, поделился:

— Я проезжал сегодня мимо вашего дома и заметил, как Сибилл карабкается по водосточной трубе к твоему окну, — Стайлз вскинул брови и посмотрел на Сибилл с большим интересом. — Она была так любезна, что после моей просьбы даже согласилась спуститься и поговорить. 

Демон упорно молчал, а спросить его мысленно Стайлз, к сожалению, не мог. Почему-то работало это только в одну сторону.

— Все равно дома вас не было, — подала голос Сибилл и подмигнула Стайлзу. Отчего-то ему сразу показалось, что под «ними» она не имела в виду Стайлза с отцом. Он сглотнул и, покосившись на Криса, подошел ближе, не переступая черты. — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, С-с-стайлз.

В ее голосе звучала неприкрытая насмешка, и Стайлз подобрался, смутно понимая, кого он перед собой видит. Мисс «Розовые кружева-2018». От воспоминания о пропущенной, но явно пережитой ночи он едва заметно покраснел и помотал головой, отгоняя неуместные мысли. Демоница есть демоница, что бы там между ними ни было. Хотя, при чем тут вообще он? Он послал витиеватое телепатическое проклятие демону, надеясь, что тот услышит, и обратил свое внимание к ней.

— Сибилл, значит, — слегка наклонил он голову и оглядел ее с головы до ног. Девушка, в которую Сибилл вселилась, была такой обычной, что встреть ее Стайлз на улице, не подумал бы, что она может быть одержима. Но, будто прочитав его мысли, Сибилл моргнула черными глазами, и все встало на свои места. — Какого черта ты пыталась влезть в мой дом?

— Очень симпатичного, — подмигнула она в ответ, обращаясь будто бы не к нему. Демон застонал, и Стайлз едва не последовал его примеру. — Но раз он временно мне недоступен, то придется говорить с вами.

«Спроси эту безумную, что слышно от Фицроя», — отозвался демон, и Стайлз недовольно повторил вопрос. Дерек нахмурился, понимая, откуда шел интерес, а Крис заметно напрягся, впиваясь взглядом Стайлзу в спину.

— Вот, значит, как. С тобой он разговаривает. А как со мной, так только…

— Кто такой Фицрой? — не выдержал Крис, и Стайлз закрыл глаза, надеясь, что все разрешиться само собой. Учитывая, что на этот вопрос ответа у нег не было.

— О, так сочный папочка-охотник, которого я так бы и трахнула, не в курсе, — с любопытством прищурилась Сибилл, наклоняясь вперед и открывая их взглядам и без того глубокое декольте. — Занятно. Особенно когда волк явно в теме.

Крис тут же обернулся на Дерека, которому оставалось пожать плечами и кивнуть в сторону Стайлза. 

— К нему все вопросы.

Стайлз злобно зыркнул на откровенно веселившуюся Сибилл и со вздохом принялся рассказывать Крису все с самого начала, периодически замолкая, чтобы выслушать демона. Крис пару раз тянулся к револьверу, заряженному явно не резиной, но стоявший рядом Дерек предупредительно положил руку ему на плечо, сжав на нем едва проглянувшие когти. Мельком Стайлз подумал, что все и правда изменилось. Раньше Крис бы отрубил эти когти не глядя и не предупреждая, сразу до локтя. В лучшем случае. 

Раньше бы Дерек не рисковал ради него своей рукой.

Под конец со своей лептой в разговор влезла Сибилл, видимо, заскучавшая без внимания. Согласно ее словам, ее адские информаторы не засекли никакой активности люцифага, что явно играло им на руку. Однако не стоило заблуждаться на его счет.

— И пока он затаился, вам нужно собрать для него ловушку, — подытожила Сибилл, с видом выполненного долга откидываясь на спинку. — Кстати, отличная работа, — похвалила она Дерека, задерживая на нем томный взгляд, — у тебя явный талант причинять боль. Не думал поработать в Аду?

Дерек удостоил ее лишь красноречивым оскалом, обнажив клыки.

— Ладно, песик, все равно ты попадешь в рай, — снисходительно проворковала она. — Может, даже при жизни. Но для этого вам нужно постараться, сладкие. И так и быть, я помогу. Вы все слишком хороши, чтобы растрачивать такой материал на старого завистливого крота.

— Тебе-то что с этого? — остудил ее лесть Стайлз, раздраженно топчась на краю пентаграммы. Она неприятно отзывалась во всем теле, явно дисгармонируя с его нынешним состоянием. 

— Вы отпустите меня. И защитите Мэла, — глянула она на Стайлза так, будто тот был всего лишь досадной помехой между ней и демоном. — За это мы его используем как приманку.

«Ах ты, сучка», — возмутился демон, вторя вскинувшемуся на нее Стайлзу.

— Какого хрена? 

— А ты что, хочешь и дальше делить крышу с исчадием Ада? — спросила она с бесстрастным выражением и едва ли не издевательски выгнула бровь. — Придется рискнуть твоей милой задницей. О, кстати, как там она?

Нахохлившись, Стайлз показал ей средний палец и под внимательным взглядом Дерека отошел к стене, прислоняясь вышеупомянутой частью к прохладной поверхности. Его место занял Крис и, присев на корточки, достал нож, наглядно занося его над пентаграммой.

— Расскажешь, что нужно делать — и можешь быть свободна. 

— Я бы задержалась, — отозвалась она, красноречиво оглядывая фигуру Криса, — но вряд ли тебя интересуют такие славные студентки.

Крис закатил глаза, и она, фыркнув под нос, что все несправедливо горячие мужики жутко скучные, принялась подробно расписывать схему. Главная ее идея заключалась в том, чтобы скормить Стайлза Эллару с потрохами, но так, чтобы не совсем. Судя по всему, потроха Стайлза она ценила крайне высоко.

Поочередно они задавали ей вопросы, уточняя детали и игнорируя бесконечный поток вульгарных заигрываний, каламбуров и провокаций. Под конец, когда, казалось, все бреши были заполнены, а недостающими ингредиентами обещал озадачиться Крис — подключив, разумеется, Дитона, — Дерек разрезал спутывавшие ее веревки и, выйдя из круга, царапнул когтем краску на полу. Не спеша Сибилл встала со стула, потянулась, широко зевая, и легким шагом вышла из ловушки под прицелом Криса и неусыпным вниманием Дерека и Стайлза. Еще раз с сожалением окинув Арджента мечтательным взглядом, она обернулась к Стайлзу и наклонилась ближе, щекоча ноздри тонким цветочным ароматом.

— Жаль, что так и не удалось пообщаться с «другим» тобой, — подмигнула она, слизывая с верхней губы невидимую крошку.

— Не сегодня, — съязвил Стайлз, не производя на нее никакого впечатления.

— М-м-м, звучит как обещание, — промурчала она, — только, боюсь, волчонок твой не оценит.

Она бросила на Дерека многозначительный взгляд, подмигнула задержавшему дыхание Стайлзу и покинула тело девушки, исчезая в расщелине в бетонном полу. Стайлз еле успел подхватить бесчувственное тело, спиной ощущая, как Дерек сконфуженно смотрит ей вслед.

— Хреновы конспираторы, — угрюмо обласкал их Крис и, подхватив девушку на руки, тяжело протопал вверх по лестнице. 

— У меня такое чувство, будто он собирается вызвать в школу отца, — насупился Стайлз, и Дерек озадаченно промычал что-то в знак согласия, ясно понимая, что ему от шерифа влетит не меньше. И от Скотта. И от Мелиссы, гнева которой стоило опасаться сильнее других. 

— У тебя ничего не болит? — с надеждой спросил его Дерек, и Стайлз благодарно улыбнулся, расстегивая пуговицы на рубашке. Дерек заторможено уставился на оголенную кожу и неверяще переспросил Стайлза: — Серьезно? Тут?

— Есть предложение получше? — ухмыльнулся Стайлз, и Дерек сжал руки в кулаки, сдерживаясь. — Я еле выплевал всю пыль, которой ты меня накормил в прошлый раз.

— Я знаю один чистый лофт, — мягко предложил он, чувствуя знакомую щекотку, толкавшую к флирту и приятным глупостям.

— Стерильный, — поправил его Стайлз, непринужденно раскрывая ворот форменной рубашки шире. Глядя на синяк, оставленный его зубами, Дерек качнулся вперед, придвигаясь к Стайлзу ближе, и потянулся к своей метке носом. Чтобы… только…

— Не в моем доме, Хейл, — одернул его Крис, бесшумно появившийся на верхней ступеньке и возмущенно вперившийся в развернувшуюся его глазам картину. — Совсем охренели.

— Да, сэр, так точно, сэр, — отозвался Стайлз и раскрытой пятерней оттолкнул лицо Дерека от себя, старательно делая вид, что с дыханием и цветом лица у него все в порядке. — Поехали, пока отец и правда не нагрянул. Иначе ремнем мы не отделаемся.

— Зато я хоть отдохну, — пробурчал Дерек, вроде бы как жалуясь на нелегкую судьбу инквизитора.

Крис лишь отмахнулся, когда они заглянули в гостиную попрощаться, слишком занятый поиском нашатыря для девушки, и, усевшись в джип, направились к Дереку заканчивать так толком и не начавшиеся «пытки». Звонок от шерифа застал их в дороге — с приказом срочно явиться к нему на ковер. Выругавшись, Стайлз остервенело выкрутил руль и свернул в лес. 

Дерек прижал его к джипу, лишь только они успели выйти из машины, и, стараясь не помять форму, прильнул к услужливо подставленной шее под громкий, блаженный стон. Проклиная Стайлза и его голос, он выпустил клыки и, возможно, застонал сам, когда Стайлз уже привычно вцепился ему в волосы. 

В участок они практически ввалились только минут через сорок. Не помять форму им так и не удалось.

— Что, простите? — оторопело уставился на них Скотт, стоя в допросной и слушая их очередной пересказ Одной Демонической Эпопеи. Прижав ладони к холодной поверхности стола, он разглядывал Стайлза, выискивая, видимо, признаки одержимости, но внешне Стайлз выглядел ровно так же, как и до всех перипетий. Даже спать стал лучше — спасибо Дереку и притихшему с недавних пор демону. После случая с Джо решено было, что надежнее ему не высовываться совсем: мало ли, как именно находил люцифаг его силу и как близко мог его почуять. Стайлз закатил глаза, убеждая самого себя, что рано или поздно Скотт бы все равно узнал — так почему не сейчас? 

— Дуллахан, Неметон, демон, Искра, Стайлз, контракт, люцифаг, ловушка, хэппи-энд, — кратко изложил Стайлз, устав повторять историю в красках и лицах. В самом деле, устал. Даже отец отреагировал проще, хоть и не без рукоприкладства. Это было неизбежно, да и Стайлзу на руку — хотя привязанность к боли начинала напрягать. Он потер обиженный отцовской рукой затылок и сжал губы. Ни с кем не было так сложно, как со Скоттом. Он будто отказывался понимать, что самой большой их проблемой был и оставался сам Бикон-Хиллз. И ни в чем, что с ними здесь происходило, по сути, вообще не стоило никого винить. Долбанный маяк для долбанных монстров. 

— Я слышал, и это не меняет того факта, что ты лгал. Ты его скрывал, снова. Вы оба скрывали.

— Естественно, Скотт. И никто бы о нем не узнал, если бы обстоятельства не изменись, — Дерек скептически фыркнул, пристально глядя на Стайлза. — Да, ты тоже причастен, — не отводя взгляд, Дерек вздернул бровь, и Стайлз уступил. — Ладно, ты подоспел вовремя.

Похлопав Дерека по плечу, Стайлз снова обратил внимание на Скотта, едва ли не звеневшего от вопросов. 

— Чем ты руководствовался? — в конце концов одарил его Скотт упреком, который от него, по правде говоря, звучал просто смешно.

— Головой, Скотти — другого выхода-то не было. А еще шестым чувством, зная, что шансов у нас, мягко говоря, было немного. Может, сердцем тоже — не хотелось заставлять отца, Киру и Мелиссу хоронить нас всех. Так что за то, что мы живы, можешь поблагодарить демона, которого я к себе так «беспечно» подселил. Кстати, за Мексику ты тоже должен ему.

Скотт схватился за голову и на некоторое время замолчал, переваривая услышанное. Стайлз не думал его подгонять — Скотту нужно было время, даже больше обычного, чтобы попытаться понять, во что он только что влез.

— Ты должен был сказать мне. Я твой альфа, — наконец подал голос Скотт, изменив тон на знакомый, менторский. Он был в шаге от того, чтобы обернуться, что, по мнению Стайлза, было ненужной драмой. Не самая, в конце-то концов, это была отчаянная история, в которую они попадали. — Я твой друг.

— Ты прав, Скотт. И я бы тебе рассказал, если бы в вашем доме не стояла свежая колыбелька. Если бы в ней не спал Аарон. Если бы Кира не жаловалась на плохой сон. Если бы ты контролировал себя настолько, чтобы никого и ни на что случайно не спровоцировать. Я тоже твой друг.

Стайлз присел на край стола рядом с ладонью Скотта, чтобы тот почувствовал его тепло, чтобы услышал сердцебиение.

— Я в порядке, Скотт. Дерек и правда мне помогает, — он на мгновение оглянулся, утвердительно кивая. — У нас есть Крис, Дитон и теперь вот отец. Демоны… я бы не стал им доверять, но я верю, что успех нашего плана — в их же интересах.

Скотт уставился на него, раздувая ноздри и принюхиваясь — что давно не казалось чем-то грубым. Очередная доверительная беседа в их стае.

— Вы с демоном разговариваете?

— Знал бы ты, — не сдержался Стайлз. Ему очень хотелось иногда проснуться и осознать, что он просто сошел с ума и становится карманной копией Билли Миллигана4. Но нет, ему никогда так не везло. 

— Как я могу быть уверен, что это в тебе говорит не он?

— Скотт, он _буквально_ говорит во мне, — развел руками Стайлз, не в силах предложить другой ответ. — Сомневаешься, не держит ли он надо мной контроль? Так вот — не держит.

Стайлз выразительно положил руку на сердце и, глядя Скотту в глаза, повторил для него еще раз:

— Я сам по себе, и мы заключили контракт…

— Если бы демон что-то задумал — то давно уже сделал бы, — вмешался Дерек, которому тоже хотелось разрешить уже их проблему и вернуться к штрафам за парковку. — У него было на это почти два месяца, пока Стайлз молчал.

— Ногицунэ мы тоже не сразу обнаружили, Стайлз, — Скотт шагнул к нем, вставая прямо перед ним, и, опираясь на стол по обе стороны от Стайлза, потребовал: — Я хочу поговорить с ним.

— Не лучшая идея, — справедливо заметил Дерек. 

— Мы должны убедиться, и я не понимаю, почему ты все еще этого не сделал, Дерек. Раз Стайлз говорит, что демон под контролем…

— Да под контролем он, Скотт, — повысил голос Стайлз, стремительно теряя терпение. — Мне не нужно твое одобрение, чтобы разобраться с демонами — или с другими тварями, если вдруг выбор встанет передо мной. Нам больше не по шестнадцать, и мы все прошли хорошую школу, чтобы уметь трезво оценивать свои способности. Так вот, персонально для тебя — я в порядке. Мы — в порядке!

Последнее Стайлз чуть ли не прокричал Скотту в лицо. На что Скотт выпустил когти, опалил его красным взглядом и завыл так же, как и тогда, в его сознании, пробуждая от слишком затянувшейся игры в «Го». Стайлз вздрогнул, оцепенел и ушел в себя, уступая место демонической силе, заливающей его склеры чернотой. Скотт зарычал снова, опасно подаваясь вперед, и тут стол, на котором сидел Стайлз, рвануло назад, с мясом выворачивая из бетонного пола анкерные болты. Он откатился к стене, скрипя по полу стальными ножками, и в следующую секунду, закрывая Стайлза собственным телом, возник Дерек.

— Нет! — рявкнул он на Скотта и красноречиво оскалился, отталкивая его на пару шагов назад. — Что ты наделал?

— Хочешь сказать, это — контроль? 

— Никто не догадывался вырывать из него демоническую сущность насильно, — Дерек развернулся к Стайлзу и на поверку поводил ладонью перед его взглядом. Стайлз пошатнулся, моргнул, и взгляд приобрел осознанность.

Мэл моргнул черными глазами и окинул Скотта задумчивым взглядом.

— Тебя что, в детстве роняли? — устало спросил он Скотта, бесстрастный к выражению его щенячьей силы. Распахнув глаза шире, Мэл наклонился ближе, издевательски припугивая: — Бу!

— Сгинь! — прохрипел ему Дерек и развернулся к Скотту.

— Столько стараний и разрушений впустую? Дай мне уже с ним поговорить, — посетовал Мэл. — Этот параноик ведь не отстанет. 

— Он тебе глотку вырвет.

— Кончай уже, не моя это глотка, — отмахнулся Мэл, спрыгивая с насиженного места и вставая с Дереком бок о бок. Оценивающе глянув на Скотта, он добавил, рассудительно выбирая слова: — Не настолько он… импульсивен. Может, у него уже даже план есть, как нас всех спасти. Еще один, «Бэ».

Дерек молча следил за Скоттом, пристально смотревшим на Мэла в ответ и державшим когти наизготовку. Тяжело вздохнув, будто имея дело с очень трудным ребенком, Мэл засучил рукав, демонстрируя Скотту клеймо.

— Вот — наша договоренность: никто не пострадает, пока он делится со мной теплом, прелестями своей молодости и витой картошкой. 

— Как я могу быть уверен?

— Ты в себе-то уверен, волчонок? Твой собственный план хоть раз срабатывал с первого раза? — Скотт нахмурился, и Мэл доверительно подсказал: — Хрена лысого! Будь уверен в своем друге и дай им закончить начатое. Толку от тебя сейчас, как видишь…

Мэл запнулся, будто подавившись, пошатнулся и вцепился в руку Дерека.

— Сходи к Дитону, — поспешно предложил Дерек. — Он наверняка уже в курсе и знает, что надо делать. 

— Что с ним?

— С ним полная нестабильность благодаря твоему безудержному альфизму. Ноги в руки — и к друиду, — отозвался Мэл и серьезно посмотрел на Дерека. — Сейчас я оставлю вас, а ты приведешь пацана в чувство. А потом вы займетесь ловушкой — боюсь, времени у нас теперь немного.

Он зажмурился и в следующий момент обмяк, оставляя обморочного Стайлза у Дерека на руках. 

— Иди, Скотт, — как можно сдержаннее подогнал его Дерек, укладывая Стайлза прямо на пол. — Только, будь добр, не говори шерифу. У него и без этого забот хватает. Я разберусь.

— Я…

— Верь мне, Скотт. Давай, — Дерек указал ему на дверь и, подождав, когда Скотт их оставит, отвесил Стайлзу весомую пощечину. И еще одну, и еще. После пятой Стайлз вскинулся и, подслеповато моргая, растерянно уставился на Дерека.

— Считай, что мы квиты, — измотанно сообщил ему Дерек и с облегчением опустился на пол рядом со Стайлзом, растиравшем онемевшие щеки. Ничего они не контролировали, подумал он, чувствуя, как Стайлз приваливается головой к нему на плечо. В груди тяжело бухало сердце, и он слушал, как отчаянно стучало сердце Стайлза, желая жить.

— Ты заслонил меня от Скотта, — не поднимая головы, глянул на него Стайлз и усмехнулся. — Думал, я до такого не доживу.

— Ты видел?

— Демон, — пояснил Стайлз и пожал плечами. — Трепло.

— Я тебя от Питера заслонил, тупица, — беззлобно напомнил ему Дерек, — а еще от Айзека, канимы, _о_ ни и охотников. 

— Но ты никого из них не называл своим братом, — заметил Стайлз и, не давая Дереку вставить слова, добавил: — Спасибо.

— Это не…

— Спасибо, — упрямо повторил Стайлз и, подтянувшись ближе, накрыл его губы своими, вовлекая в настойчивый, уверенный поцелуй. Будто для него в этом не было ничего особенного: сидеть после демонического приступа на холодном полу раскуроченной допросной и благодарно целовать Дерека. Послав сложные логические цепочки подальше, Дерек наклонил голову, обхватил Стайлза за шею и ответил на сюрреалистичный поцелуй со всей готовностью. Обманывать себя смысла не было: готов он был давно. И не важно, что для этого им потребовались несколько лет и пара бесконтрольных демонов. 

— Дерек, мне нужен контроль, — сбивчиво произнес Стайлз, на мгновение отрываясь и тут же приникая с новым поцелуем. Дерек кивнул, не отвлекаясь, и приобнял Стайлза за спину. 

— Конечно, да.

Еще немного, еще пара минут — и Дерек поможет ему. Но сейчас ему нужен был Стайлз — для себя, не из-за боли или бессонницы, не по работе и не для изучения бестиария. Только из присущего ему эгоизма. Потому что он так этого хотел. Послушный собственным желаниям, Дерек обхватил Стайлза за талию и прижал ближе, меняя угол и тщательно облизывая потрескавшиеся губы кончиком языка. Стайлз втянул воздух и поспешно привстал, опираясь руками ему на грудь. Решив, что их время вышло и им пора уходить, Дерек разжал объятья, но Стайлз, не думая разрывать поцелуя, перекинул ногу через бедра и уселся на Дерека верхом, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Стиснув коленями его задницу, видимо, давая понять, что никуда не спешит, Стайлз со смешком обнял себя руками Дерека и устроился локтями у него на плечах, удобно обхватывая его за голову. Головокружительная легкость, с которой Стайлз заполнял собой все его личное пространство, отнимала у Дерека все желание куда-то идти и что-то решать. Сидеть на холодном пыльном бетоне и согреваться в руках Стайлза, вдыхать его густой запах и сцеловывать ехидную улыбку он считал лучшей затеей за последние несколько лет. Кто бы знал?.. Уголки его губ дрогнули и поползли вверх, и Стайлз отпрянул, глядя на его лицо с задумчивым видом.

— Что? — тут же насторожился Дерек, будто Стайлз мог прочесть в его чертах что-нибудь отталкивающее. — Что-то не так?

Стайлз покачал головой и хитро прищурился, поглаживая его пальцем по переносице.

— Никогда не видел тебя таким довольным. Ты даже после укуса как будто угрызения совести испытывал, а сейчас, — Стайлз хмыкнул и наклонился к нему, приглушенно признаваясь Дереку прямо в губы: ты мне даже нравишься.

— Заткнись, Стилински, — фыркнул Дерек, и Стайлз в кои-то веки послушался, с радостным кивком накидываясь на него с новым поцелуем. Если бы только кто-нибудь сказал Дереку раньше, что таким образом Стайлза можно было заставить замолчать. Хотя, зная Стилински, Дереку пришлось бы быть изобретательнее. Со временем — если бы им улыбнулось выпутаться из проблемы — Дерек надеялся, что у него будет шанс воплотить в жизнь пару идей. А сейчас он просто позволил себе воспользоваться способом номер «один».

Поглаживая Стайлза вдоль спины, Дерек точно почувствовал, в какой момент Стайлза накрыл приступ. Замерев, Стайлз вытянулся в струнку, впился пальцами ему в шею, и его скрутило — с такой силой, что Дерек еле удержал его в кольце рук. В нос ударил запах адреналина и ужаса, и, подняв на него влажные от брызнувших глаз слезы, Стайлз сдавленно попросил:

— Пожалуйста. Я не смогу, Дерек, — зная, что промедление обернется для Стайлза очередным беспамятством и чернильными склерами, Дерек рванул на нем рубашку, выдирая пуговицы, и укусил в оголенное плечо, не особо заботясь об изящности и чувственности, как раньше. Теплая кровь потекла Дереку на язык, и его глаза вспыхнули голубым, на мгновение застилая взгляд желанием послать контроль к черту. Он впился когтями Стайлзу в поясницу, зная, что оставит там багровые кровоподтеки, но стон, который он услышал в ответ, окончательно привел его в чувство, загоняя звериную сущность обратно в клетку. Человеческая кровь могла сорвать оборотню тормоза не хуже полнолуния, а якорь не требовался Дереку так давно, что, обратившись к своей злости сейчас, он почувствовал: она его больше не держит. И если бы не Стайлз, от боли зеркально вцепившийся в его плечо своими человеческими зубами, удержаться Дереку в сознании было бы намного сложнее. Выпустив из хватки его плечо, Дерек осторожно вытер пальцем выступившую кровь и, жалея, что не может забрать себе и боль, и демона, запустил пальцы Стайлзу в волосы, массируя взмокшую он напряжения кожу.

— Отвези меня к себе, — донесся до него приглушенный всхлип. Стайлз устало уткнулся в него лбом и благодарно поглаживал его бока. Дерек потерся носом о него вдоль границы волос и безмолвно встал, увлекая Стайлза за собой. Он выглядел устало, будто их прелюдии не было вовсе. Дерек аккуратно застегнул на нем форму — как смог — и на всякий случай спросил:

— Уверен, что не домой? 

Стайлз обнажил зубы и криво ухмыльнулся.

— Отец сдает смену через пару часов. Не думаю, что ему захочется присутствовать при нашей вакханалии после долгого трудового дня.

— А у нас будет вакханалия? — с сомнением спросил Дерек, оглядывая побледневшего и осунувшегося после приступа Стайлза.

— Я обещаю устроить тебе пробный показ. Но отца — и по совместительству нашего шерифа — я на него приглашать категорически отказываюсь, — преувеличенно бодро ответил ему Стайлз и, положив руку на плечо, подтолкнул Дерека к выходу. И то, что Стайлз старался незаметно перенести на него часть своего веса, тревожило Дерека, но не настолько, чтобы найти в себе силы сказать ему «нет». В конце концов, если укуса Стайлзу было недостаточно, Дерек не мог оставить его одного. Со Стайлза сталось бы заняться членовредительством, лишь бы не допустить страданий окружающих его людей.

Лиам, столкнувшийся с ними у выхода, окинул их удивленным взглядом и неприкрыто втянул носом воздух, без сомнений слыша их возбуждение, кровь и ноты страха. Но Дерек молча покачал головой, пресекая готовый сорваться его языка поток возникших вопросов. 

— Скажи шерифу, что мы будем на работе завтра.

— Не будем, — упрямо толкнул его в бок Стайлз и уставился на Лиама взглядом, исключающим возражения.

— Это злоупотребление личными связями на службе, Стайлз.

— Повезло мне, правда? — дурашливо развел руками Стайлз и, поддев носком ботинка камешек, отправился к джипу. Дерека еще раз глянул на Лиама и просто попросил:

— Мы будем, если не возникнет ничего, хм, сверхъестественного.

Дождавшись его согласия, Дерек развернулся к машине, и тут Лиам не сдержался:

— Что происходит, Дерек? 

— Спроси Скотта. Хотя, нет, не трогай его. Позвони Крису. Думаю, тебе тоже найдется занятие.

И, стараясь больше не терять времени, он сел в машину и под болтовню явно крепившегося Стайлза поспешил домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 — © цитата принадлежит Евгену Баженову, составившему прекрасный [обзор](http://carambatv.ru/movie/bad-comedian/50-shades-of-badcomedian/) на «Пятьдесят оттенков серого».
> 
> 2 — Мартин Риггс - психованный главгерой из «Смертельного оружия». C тех пор, как однажды неудачно вывихнул плечо, может по желанию выбивать и вправлять сустав обратно. [Вот так](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Igrdi_lhhW4).
> 
> 3 — Ну, знаете, [та самая сцена](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdCXSuoMqgg).
> 
> 4 — по предварительным прогнозам, будущая роль ~~и следующий Оскар ДиКаприо~~. Билли Миллиган совершил убийство и был оправдан в связи с диагнозом «множественные личности», коих у Миллигана насчитывалось 24.


	5. Chapter 5

У Стайлза был ключ от лофта. Он все еще хранил его на общей связке и, даже не задумываясь, отпер дверь, откатывая ее в сторону. Будто здесь был его дом, будто сюда он мог вернуться в любое время. И, прислушавшись к себе, Дерек явственно понял, что был бы только рад его визитам без причины, без звонка и уговора. Просто потому, что так желал сам Стайлз. Ну и, возможно, потому, что он почувствовал, что Дереку тоже этого хотелось.

— Если ты не против, я бы перекусил, — оглянулся на него Стайлз и покосился в сторону кухни. — Хотя, если честно, я б прям пожрал.

— Можно приготовить пасту, — ответил Дерек, прикинув, что завалялось в холодильнике и шкафах. 

— Я не буду разыгрывать с тобой сцену из «Леди и Бродяга», — шутливо открестился Стайлз, уже роясь в холодильных ящиках в поисках томатов.

— Это потому, что ты не леди, — поддел Стайлза Дерек, отвесив звонкий шлепок его заднице, торчащей из-за двери холодильника.

— Ай! — дернулся Стайлз и стукнулся затылком о полку. — Вот сука!

— Я почти уверен, что ты не прав, — усмехнулся Дерек, доставая банку со спагетти и подхватывая с полки кастрюли. Стайлз тем временем свалил на стол, кажется, все продукты, что нашел, и даже те, о которых Дерек напрочь забыл. 

— Значит, стоит уточнить наверняка. Не люблю неточности, — заметил Стайлз, не отрываясь от мытья помидоров, и именно его обыденность, легкость, какой бы напускной она ни была, подтолкнула Дерека подойти ближе и встать у него за спиной. Прижавшись к Стайлзу, он обхватил его за талию и выразительно потерся о него бедрами, стремясь к наглядности. Стайлз замер, едва не выронив обмытый плод из рук, и подался назад, эффективно заставляя Дерека подавиться воздухом. Понежившись в его руках пару минут, Стайлз легонько оттолкнул его задницей и вернулся в овощам.

— Мы должны поесть, — совсем по-взрослому объяснился он, откладывая помидоры на доску. — Нам понадобится много, много сил.

Принявшись за морковь, Стайлз сжал ее в ладони, тщательно вымыл ее по всей длине и, обхватив губами с одного конца, откусил тонкий хвостик.

— Прекрати делать фелляцию моим продуктам, Стайлз, — осадил его энтузиазм Дерек, со слезами на глазах нарезая лук.

— Не завидуй ты так, — утешительно отозвался Стайлз, закрыв воду и подхватив миску с овощами. Подойдя ближе, он поднес Дереку салфетку и легко засмеялся, когда Дерек, желая покончить с луком побыстрее, просто подставил ему лицо. — Считай это генеральной репетицией. Я настраиваюсь.

— Я тоже, — усмехнулся Дерек, и Стайлз, залившись смехом, промокнул его слезы, вытер щеки и невесомо чмокнул его в нос.

— Шалость удалась, — подмигнул он и, вернувшись к готовке, водрузил кастрюлю для соуса на огонь. 

Засыпав спагетти в кипящую воду и поставив, наконец, тушиться смесь фарша с овощами, которую Стайлз гордо окрестил «соусом по-Стилински», они быстро прибрали стол и уселись на диван, дожидаясь сигнала таймера. Несмотря на их кулинарные заигрывания, они не делали попыток дотронуться друг до друга, опасаясь, что в противном случае ужин их попросту сгорит.

— Знаешь, а в этом есть свои плюсы, — нарушил молчание Стайлз, глядя на свои руки. Дерек вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Стайлз пояснил: — паразитирующий демон. Боль проходит очень быстро, да и ощущения обостряются: подчинять себе Искру намного проще.

— Ты и так отлично справлялся, — заметил Дерек, поглаживая обивку дивана ладонью.

— Сносно.

— Оно того не стоило, — упрямо пробурчал Дерек, будто отметив положительные стороны одержимости, Стайлз его в чем-то предал.

— Возможно, — задумчиво произнес Стайлз, простучав пальцами по его костяшкам, — но тогда бы я тут не сидел. 

Он вложил свою ладонь в руку Дерека и замолчал. Пару раз он сжимал пальцы крепче, видимо, сдерживая тихо пульсировавшую силу демона внутри, но помочь ему не просил и не двигался с места. Дерек отрешенно поглаживал его большим пальцем, одновременно желая покончить со всеми демонами, изводившими его, и опасаясь, что без них Стайлзу больше не понадобится его компания, и они вернутся к патрулированию с оттенком флирта. И что у него не хватит духа попросить Стайлза остаться. А сам Стайлз…

Таймер звякнул, и Стайлз, будто только и ждавший сигнала, встрепенулся, подскакивая с дивана. Дерек не сразу отпустил его руку, и Стайлз удивленно развернулся к нему, недоумевая:

— Ну что? Еда же, — его желудок солидарно заурчал, и Дерек сдался, разжимая пальцы. Да уж, куда ему было тягаться с едой. Стайлз, видимо, что-то прочел в его лице — вскинув брови, он понятливо улыбнулся и добавил: — Чем быстрее мы поедим, тем быстрее перейдем к сладкому, бестолочь.

И, перехватив его руку снова, настойчиво потащил с собой на кухню.

— Ну, давай, я знаю, ты хочешь, — подначивал его Стайлз.

— Это просто нелепо, — закатил глаза Дерек, губами подхватывая конец свисающей с ложки макаронины и втягивая ее в рот ровно до середины.

Из-за стола они вывалились, чуть не опрокинув стулья и не сбросив на пол посуду. Дерек мысленно винил во всем Стайлза, которому вдруг словно сорвало резьбу, как только он утолил первый голод. Скинув ботинки, он додумался устроить Дереку под столом «разогревающий» массаж бедер, чем чуть не отправил подавившегося Дерека в аут раньше времени. Дерек мстительно уселся на его стопу, придавив ее к стулу. Когда Стайлз после нескольких попыток все же выдернул ногу, то больно ударился коленом о крышку стола, заодно опрокидывая бокал с водой, залившей салфетки, штаны Дерека и пол. Дерек устало вздохнул, откладывая вилку, встал и придирчиво оглядел расползающееся на ткани мокрое пятно. Развернувшись к Стайлзу спиной, он неторопливо снял штаны, аккуратно сложил их и повесил из на спинку стула — под аккомпанемент тихонько заскулившего Стайлза. Как ни в чем ни бывало, Дерек занял место за столом и, дождавшись, пока Стайлз допьет его воду, вернулся к ужину. Ровно до того момента, когда Стайлз все-таки решил воплотить в реальность свою давнюю мечту. И, как ни странно, до середины злосчастной макаронины его жест казался просто милым, но, коснувшись его губ, Дерек понял свою ошибку.

Проглотив свой конец спагетти, Стайлз облизнулся, задевая губы Дерека языком и, не беспокоясь больше о голоде, прижался к ним своими, тут же приоткрывая рот и углубляя поцелуй. Дерека будто перемкнуло, будто он, тлея глубоко внутри весь вечер, за мгновение вспыхнул, теряя хваленый контроль. Он подхватился и, оттолкнув стул, потянулся вперед, напрочь забывая про ужин. Дерек был готов к десерту, и десерт был готов к нему. Споткнувшись о ножку, он кое-как вылез из-за стола и потянул Стайлза на себя, увлекая его в сторону спальни. Он наслаждался суетливыми прикосновениями Стайлза, с которыми он пытался стянуть с них обоих остатки одежды. Ему безумно нравилось, как жадно хватал Стайлз воздух, пытаясь надышаться перед новым бесконечным поцелуем. Как его тренированное им, Дереком, тело изгибалось под его ладонями, губами и зубами. Вскрики и стоны, с которыми Стайлз встречал каждый новый укус, каждую царапину и засос. Дерек старался уделить внимание каждому миллиметру его тела, оставляя на коже ожоги от щетины, синяки от пальцев, следы ладоней на отшлепанных ягодицах и узоры, нарисованные им кровью на бледной, усыпанной родинками спине. Стайлз вертелся в его руках, подставляясь под новые истязания, и взамен прикусывал его мочки, шептал в уши новые и новые желания, которые он просил удовлетворить, беззастенчиво разводил перед ним ноги, вставал на колени и сгибался над ним, заглатывая, оглаживая, посасывая и вонзаясь зубами. В какой-то момент стало совершенно неважно, кто кого пытает, кто кому старается доставить большие муки. Отказавшись от смазки, Стайлз влажно вылизал его член и, подтянувшись на разлегшемся на кровати Дереке, со стоном боли оседлал его, вбирая практически сразу до основания. Его выгнуло дугой назад, и Дерек поспешил подхватить его под лопатки, держа в руках и медленно покачивая бедрами, задавая ритм и хоть как-то давая привыкнуть к ощущению предельной растянутости. Некоторое время Стайлз позволил ему позаботиться о нем, пассивно отвечая на его движения и нежась в ощущении надежности и внимании. Но, видимо, привыкнув к жалящей боли, приподнялся и резко опустился снова. И снова. Не останавливаясь, он обхватил Дерека за плечи и впился в его губы, оставляя жгучие полосы на его спине и синяки на собственных бедрах. Дерек толкался в него со всем пылом, плыл в сводящем с ума запахе их двоих, выпускал когти и клыки и словно не мог насытиться Стайлзом. Зарычав, он сверкнул синими радужками, опрокинул Стайлза за спину и, сжав его пальцы на прутьях кованного изголовья, принялся вколачиваться в него, прикусывая ключицы, вонзаясь клыками под ребра и слизывая капли яркой соленой крови. Стайлз ухватил его волосы в горсть и притянул к себе, не в силах оставаться без его поцелуя надолго. Ногами он обхватил Дерека за талию и вжался пятками в ягодицы, подталкивая еще глубже, заставляя заполнить его до конца. Послушно отвечая на требования Стайлза, Дерек целовал его лопнувшие губы и не к месту представлял, каково было бы заниматься с ним неторопливой, размеренной любовью. И будет ли у него такой шанс. Стайлз с его, судя по всему, обострившейся телепатией, легко коснулся его губ многообещающим поцелуем, тут же вскидываясь и возвращая Дерека в реальность. Подтянув колени к груди — как не должны гнуться люди в принципе — он закинул ноги Дереку на плечи, едва не срывая голос из-за новых ощущений. Или из-за смещения межпозвоночных дисков. Дерек подхватил его под бедра и, чувствуя подкатывающий оргазм, сорвался в дикий темп, смачно шлепая бедрами о крепкую задницу и безостановочно повторяя имя Стайлза, выкрикивавшего имя Дерека в ответ. Скользнув взглядом по его лицу, скулам и шее, Дерек натолкнулся взглядом на первый оставленный им укус и, не раздумывая, приник к нему, наново вспарывая затянувшуюся кожу. Стайлз прижал его голову сильнее, надсажено застонал и кончил, пачкая их животы горячей вязкой спермой. Дерек, толкнувшись отчаяннее, прижался языком к метке и, почувствовав, как выступает кровь, последовал за Стайлзом, оставаясь глубоко внутри него и вздрагивая всем телом. Стайлз подхватил его под мышки и уложил на себя, не заботясь о тяжести его тела и липкой, подсыхающей сперме, смешанной с его кровью. Загнанно дыша, они смотрели друг другу в глаза и молчали, словно больше им не нужны были слова. Выскользнув из Стайлза, Дерек подвалился у нему под бок и устроился головой у него на плече, лениво водя пальцем по его перепачканному животу. Стайлз брезгливо скривился и шлепнул его по руке, тут же перехватывая ее и их переплетая пальцы. Словно этот жест успокаивал его как якорь, и Дерек не мог с ним поспорить. 

Уже почти засыпая, отмывшись и переодевшись в чистое белье, Стайлз наклонился к Дереку, и, коснувшись губами его виска, притворно нахмурился:

— Не могу поверить, что собираешься завтра на работу.

— Жизнь — боль, — усмехнулся Дерек, перекидывая руку через его живот и массируя пальцем один из свежих, наливающихся синяков.

— Да, расскажи мне об этом, — Стайлз зашипел, ощутимо ущипнул Дерека за плечо и под возмущенный возглас обнял его сильнее, почти моментально проваливаясь в сон.

Звонок телефона раздался под утро, за четверть часа до рассвета. Наученные за долгие годы жизни в Бикон-Хиллз, Дерек со Стайлзом полностью проснулись за доли секунды. Стайлз нащупал телефон и, сняв трубку, услышал голос Джордана, требовавшего их приехать в участок. Большего им уже давно не требовалось. Обрывая звонок, Стайлз влез в брюки, которые швырнул в него Дерек, и подхватил рубашку с пола, надевая ее уже на ходу. Через пару минут они сидели в джипе и гнали к участку под разрывающую ночь сирену. Стайлз барабанил пальцами по коленке, стараясь сдержать паническую атаку, но не мог не представлять себе худшие сценарии, о которых умолчал Пэрриш. Если он не сообщил им ничего по телефону, значит, подготавливаться было уже не к чему, и им оставалось только добраться и узнать обо всем на месте.

Долетели они в рекордное время и, выскочив из машины, поспешили к ждавшему их у входа Лиаму.

— Все уже нормально, Стайлз. Все живы, — первое, что произнес он, когда Стайлз приблизился к нему, на полшага отставая от Дерека. — Со сменой повезло. 

Последовав за ним в глубь участка, мимо стойки дежурного и меж пустевших рабочих столов, они дошли до офиса шерифа, не говоря ни слова и не переглядываясь. Войдя внутрь, Стайлз вскрикнул и кинулся к отцу, лежавшему на диване с влажным полотенцем на голове и полупустым стаканом воды в руке. Шериф сморщился и проворчал, чтобы Стайлз по возможности орал потише. Послушно замолчав, Стайлз присел рядом с ним на корточки и уткнулся лбом ему в щеку, не обращая внимание на жалобы шерифа на щекотку и чрезмерную драматичность. Дерек подошел к Стайлзу со спины и положил руку ему на плечо, чуть сжимая пальцы в знак поддержки. Шериф кинул на него благодарный взгляд, утешительно погладив по голове сына и мягко оттолкнув его, кивком указывая на стул. 

— Садись уже, все уже хорошо.

— Ты что тут делаешь? Пап, ты…

— Пережил легкий приступ одержимости, — пояснил шериф без излишнего нагнетания, и Стайлз чуть не свалился со стула, подхваченный и усаженный на место Дереком. — В знак солидарности. Я в порядке, сын. Не убейся, тебе еще всех спасать.

— Что случилось? — спросил Дерек, прежде чем Стайлз умудрился покалечиться.

— Заснул на работе, — усмехнулся шериф и поправил на лбу полотенце. — Прилег на пару минут, пока ничего не случилось, и отключился. Дальше пусть рассказывают парни — я мало что помню. Чувство муравья под микроскопом, думаю, не в счет.

— А дальше шериф проснулся, обезумел и попытался меня убить, — в дверях появился Пэрриш, застегивая на груди новую форменную рубашку. В силу его природы для него из мастерской привозили сразу полдюжины костюмов. — Дважды. Рука у шефа твердая, и стреляет он метко. 

Пэрриш улыбнулся, прислонился к косяку, скрестив руки на груди, и скривил губы.

— Тренируйся уворачиваться, — поддел его шериф, приподнимаясь на руках и допивая воду. 

— Приложу все усилия, шериф. Хотя предупреждение было бы не лишним.

— В следующий раз обязательно попрошу захватившего меня демона быть повежливее. 

— Я понимаю, шеф, работа такая. Сам виноват — надо было заподозрить неладное, когда у вас почернели белки…

— Так это что, все? — встрял в их пикировку Стайлз, чем заслужил два удивленных взгляда.

— А что тебе еще нужно? 

— Почему ты? Почему здесь? Или как вы остановили демона, например, — предположил Стайлз, теряя терпение.

— Прикладом, — выглянул из-за плеча Пэрриша Лиам, смущенно потирая шею. — Ну а что мне оставалось делать? Извините, босс.

— Все нормально, Данбар. Спасибо тебе, — искренне поблагодарил его шериф. — Вернись за стойку, пожалуйста. Тут хватает истериков.

— Пап!

— Стайлз! Хватит уже. Скотт сказал, что вчера у тебя снова был этот твой демонический приступ — кстати, спасибо за то, что известили хотя бы через Данбара. Потом вы с Хейлом самовольно покинули службу до конца смены, не согласовав со мной… Должен же был кто-то остаться на работе.

— Ты же санкционировал нам свободные часы на время этого, кхм, дела, — попытался возмутиться Стайлз.

— Вы могли просто отлупить друг друга в тренировочном зале, — скептически отметил шериф, выразительно глядя на перекошенную и так и не застегнутую до конца рубашку с торчащими вместо пуговиц нитками. В расстегнутом вороте отчетливо виднелись багровеющие кровоподтеки и следы нечеловеческих укусов, от которых Стайлз явно не страдал.

— Крису звонили? — прервал их враз покрасневший Дерек, предусмотрительно доставая телефон из кармана. 

— Будь добр, — вместо ответа кивнул на телефон шериф и развернулся к Стайлзу. — А ты сообщи Дитону. Судя по тому, что ваш дружок уже в Бикон-Хиллз, мы должны успеть за день. Нам повезло, что это был я, а не еще один старик или ребенок.

Стайлз покачал головой, явно не одобряя беспечного отношения отца к самому себе, но не отрицая его абсолютной правоты. Им, можно сказать, и правда улыбнулось, что люцифаг захватил кого-то из их компании, а не стороннего обывателя. Им повезло, что Пэрриш, подставившись под пулю, регенерировал с минимальными потерями казенного гардероба. Им повезло, что шериф, зная теперь о демонах, принимал одержимость как очередной рабочий момент на службе. И хоть последнее должно было настораживать, Стайлз знал лучше: чем меньше эмоций тратили они на очередного монстра, тем быстрее они отправляли его на тот свет. Снова.

Поговорив с Дитоном, Стайлз засобирался к нему, выразительно глянув на Дерека. 

— Крис просил заехать — Сибилл только что заявилась, — ответил ему Дерек, на что Стайлз лишь беззвучно выругался. Ему хватало одного ее упоминания. — Встретимся в клинике. Пэрриш…

— Предупрежу Скотта. 

— И жди на станции, — распорядился шериф, вставая и отмахиваясь от помощи подорвавшегося Стайлза, клявшего себя в том, что все в очередной раз покатилось к черту. Лиам, тоже мучимый совестью, вызвался довезти шерифа домой, за что получил от него недовольный взгляд, но все же был отправлен заводить машину.

Уже в дверях шериф развернулся к Стайлзу, порывисто обнял его и на прощание по-отечески посоветовал:

— Осторожнее там, сын. Надерите этой твари задницу и возвращайтесь целыми, — Стайлз сдержал всхлип, стоявший в горле комом, и стиснул отца крепче. — Кроме того, никто за вас допросную разбирать не будет.

Дерек позади него подавился смешком, вторя самому Стайлзу, и все они оперативно направились к выходу.

— Хорошо еще, что эта тварь выползает из Ада по ночам, — заметил Пэрриш, задерживаясь позади остальной стаи. — Мы же успеем подготовиться?

— Насколько сможем, — нервно вздохнул Стайлз, пропуская Пэрриша вперед и на минуту останавливаясь посреди коридора, чтобы перевести дух.

Еще минут пять он сидел в собственном, наконец-таки отремонтированном джипе на опустевшей парковке и смотрел на свое отражение в зеркало, пытаясь отогнать мрачные мысли. 

«Не дрейфь, — влез с поддержкой демон, молчавший больше двенадцати часов. — Если ничего и не получится, то помрем только мы. Скорее всего».

— Знаешь, было просто отлично, когда ты сидел молча, — огрызнулся Стайлз, тем не менее, встряхиваясь и заводя двигатель.

«Ну, было много чего интересного, на что стоило посмотреть зрелому инкубу», — протяжно заметил демон, явно довольный прошедшей ночью.

Стайлз застонал, стукнулся пару раз лбом о руль и, послав демона подальше, вывел машину на дорогу.

— Я не буду по тебе скучать, мудила, — от всей души сообщил он ему в зеркало и показал фак.

«Ты удивишься», — фыркнул демон, оставляя последнее слово за собой.

— Мне Лидия звонила, — сказал Дереку Стайлз спустя ужасно долгий, насыщенный и полный приготовлений день. — Сказала, что проснулась утром от собственного крика. Сказала, что мы сволочи, и лучше нам сдохнуть сегодня, чем дождаться ее ко Дню Независимости. По-моему, мы забыли ей сказать.

— Ну, технически твой отец чуть не застрелил Пэрриша. 

— Не считается. Он даже не умер, — возразил Стайлз, слыша возмущенный возглас Пэрриша, сидевшего в засаде в ближайшем овраге.

Они сидели вблизи Неметона на огромном, прикопанном под слоем дерна полотнище с нарисованной на нем пентаграммой. Дерек держал в руках банку и кисть, ожидая появления люцифага, и заодно развлекал Стайлза ничего не значившими разговорами. Стайлз нервничал в преддверии своей очередной возможной смерти, то и дело касался Дерека только для того, чтобы почувствовать, физически, что он не был один.

После бодрящего утра в участке Стайлз доехал до Дитона, который первым делом его опоил, отправив спать на добрые восемь часов на диван в подсобке. Стайлз даже не был на него зол: по пробуждении его ждал Скотт, на которого возложили ответственность за его безопасность. До полуночи оставалось девять часов, за которые нужно было все успеть, и часть подготовки Стайлз с чистой совестью проспал. Возможно, это был последний сон в его жизни, и стыдиться за него Стайлз не собирался. Дитон, который совершенно предсказуемо не намеревался сопровождать их, тщательно проинструктировал Стайлза, вручая ему чертежи и склянки и толкая громкую речь в духе: «Да прибудет с тобою Сила». Стайлз разложил склянки по карманам, прочел все бумаги и, язвительно простившись, отправился догонять Скотта, потащившего в машину целую сумку шаманских оберегов.

У Неметона кипела работа. Крис относил к «засадному» оврагу добрую половину своего впечатляющего арсенала, из которого Стайлз пару лет назад выпросил свою верную «Барретт» — как подарок на Рождество. Дерек расстилал огромный отрез ткани с размеченным на нем сигилом. На самом Неметоне сидела сочная домохозяйка и, вгрызаясь в гранатово-красное яблоко, раздавала инструкции. Услышав их шаги, мадам развернулась и приветливо подмигнула Стайлзу черными глазами. Скотт ошалело притормозил, на несколько шагов отставая от Стайлза, на которого ее игрища не производили практически никакого впечатления, хотя демон внутри него ощутимо оживился. Фыркнув на задевшее ее безразличие, Сибилл ткнула в Стайлза наманикюренным пальчиком.

— Масло, — велела она, указывая следом на огромную пентаграмму, расчерченную на безразмерном куске ткани. — Тщательно, все линии, кроме небольшого сегмента внешней, который потом можно будет быстро замкнуть. И сними ботинки.

Забравшись босиком на исчерченное полотно, Стайлз выудил из кармана чертеж пентаграммы от Дитона, сверил ее начертание с линиями под ногами и принялся рисовать. Запах масло имело просто отвратительный, подозрительно отдавая старым елеем и кровью одновременно. С другой стороны, если от него люцифагу захочется скрыться в чертогах Ада навечно, Стайлз готов был в нем искупаться.

Когда начало темнеть и все возможные ловушки были расставлены, развешаны, рассованы по карманам и вырезаны на окрестных деревьях, к ним подъехал Пэрриш и, вытащив из джипа термокороб, разложил на капоте коробки из «Маленького Пекина». Особого приглашения никому не потребовалось: они поспешили к нему, лишь только он зашуршал пакетами. Наевшись и отдохнув четверть часа, все засобирались по своим позициям в ожидании люцифага. Крис отозвал в сторону Дерека, тогда как Сибилл подошла к Стайлзу и, заглянув ему в глаза, сказала с нажимом:

— Только попробуй мне сдохнуть, ублюдок, — и без предупреждения притянула к себе, жарко целуя Стайлза в губы и залезая ему в рот языком. Не успев увернуться, Стайлз безуспешно попытался отпрянуть и, отступив на несколько шагов, оказался зажат между Неметоном и ее упругим горячим телом. Демон явно пользовался случаем и подталкивал его к ней навстречу вопреки возражениям самого Стайлза.

— Вот так, Мэллан, — отстранилась, наконец, Сибилл, с довольным видом оглядывая его влажные, испачканные помадой губы. — Остальное получишь, когда прижжете задницу вашему Волдеморту. 

И под разгневанным взглядом Стайлза, с нескрываемым отвращением оттиравшего ее помаду с лица, продефилировала за перевал к остальным.

— Ненавижу ее, — поделился он с подошедшим Дереком, сиявшим издевательской улыбкой.

— Дай-ка, — Дерек лизнул языком подушечку большого пальца и стер красноватое пятно с его щеки. — Так лучше.

Стайлз качнулся вперед и, мягко прижавшись к его губам своими, замер на несколько секунд, наслаждаясь близостью.

— Вот так — лучше, — шепнул он Дереку в губы и, поймав его мимолетный, смущенный взгляд, твердым шагом направился в центр ловушки. Там им предстояло дождаться появления люцифага, откуда бы его ни принесло.

Они сидели в круге и тихо переговаривались, оставшиеся до полуночи минуты медленно истекали, из оврага не доносилось ни звука, и Стайлз все отчаяннее дрейфил, хотя с их жизнью давно пора было перестать. Ровно в полночь Стайлз замолк, взял Дерека за руку и, закрыв глаза, погрузился в себя, как можно сильнее приглушая горевшую в нем Искру и отдавая контроль демонической силе. Почувствовав волю, она взметнулась, и Стайлз впервые ощутил, как она расползается по его телу, заполняя его без остатка. Хлебнув воздуха, будто уходя под лед, он провалился в беспамятство с надеждой, что этот яркий всплеск демонической энергии не оставит люцифага равнодушным. 

Дерек вернул его в реальность рывком через несколько минут, вдавив пальцы в плечи, расцвеченные метками, оставленными им прошедшей ночью. Оглянувшись, будто ожидая увидеть люцифага здесь и сейчас, Стайлз различил только голые стволы в толще безлунной ночи. Они просидели так, озираясь, еще около получаса, но из-за деревьев никто так и не появился.

— Мне кажется, мы чего-то не учли, — пробормотал под нос Стайлз, глядя на Дерека. — Может, ты его отпугиваешь? Или… а он может вселиться в, например, крысу?

— Стайлз.

— Что, если он может передвигаться и без носителя? В Аду же он как-то передвигается, — Стайлз задумался и окликнул: — Демон?.. Эм, Мэллан?

«Мне кажется…»

— Стайлз, — серьезно посмотрел на него Дерек, крепче сжимая пальцы Стайлза в своей руке, — соберись. 

— Для чего?

— Для этого, — Дерек выпустил его руку и вложил в нее банку с остатками масла. Другой рукой он достал из кармана здоровенный шприц, заглянул Стайлзу в глаза и вонзил себе иглу в сердце, с силой нажимая на поршень. Стайлз вскрикнул и, чуть не выронив злосчастную банку, кинулся к Дереку, закатившему глаза и апатично повалившемуся на бок.

— Что? Дерек, что ты… Что, блять, происходит? Дерек! — дрожащей рукой он вытащил шприц у Дерека из груди и отшвырнул его за пределы полотнища, наклоняясь ближе и прислушиваясь к его дыханию. Его ухо обдало горячим дыханием, и сердце стало биться чуть спокойнее, уже не грозя оборваться.

«Умно, — хмыкнул демон, отрывая Стайлза от прощупывания у Дерека пульса. — Жив он. Спит».

— В смысле, спит? — застопорился Стайлз, тут же догоняя подсказку. — А, спит. То есть, ты спишь, мудила?

Дерек шумно вдохнул, и Стайлз замахнулся, лишь в последнюю секунду останавливаясь, сдерживаемый демоном. 

«Не буди его. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы сюда пришла какая-нибудь малышка с косичками и тесаком?»

Стайлз запустил занесенную пятерню в волосы и громко выругался в сторону оврага: 

— Сложно было, мать вашу, предупредить?

«Думаю, выслушав план, ты бы не согласился», — задумчиво протянул демон.

— Пожертвовать им? — ткнул в Дерека Стайлз. — Пф. Без заминки.

«Да уж, заметно, — благодушно согласился демон, потакая его самообману. — Судя по твоим воспоминаниям, вы только что и делали, что бросали друг друга в пекло. Хотя нет, погоди. Все же наоборот».

— Прекрати рыться в моих…

«Осторожно! — осадил его демон, поворачивая Стайлза к завозившемуся Дереку. — Не приближайся».

Дерек приподнял голову и, хрустнув шеей, довольно выдохнул. Помедлив, он открыл глаза и вперился в Стайлза черными глазницами, в беспросветной ночи казавшимися пустыми. 

«Замыкай!», — оглушительно заорал Мэл, и Стайлз, приходя в себя, ринулся к краю пентаграммы, соединяя оборванные ее концы в целостный круг прямо поверх дерна. 

Поднявшийся на ноги люцифаг оступился и зашипел, чувствуя, как захлопнулась ловушка. Стайлз замер на минуту, свыкаясь с мыслью, что ему придется сражаться с люцифагом, заключенным в тело оборотня — Дерека, — и откатился в сторону, занимая удобное положение. 

— Что ты предлагаешь? 

«Поджарь его», — предложил демон, подталкивая в его руку сгусток энергии. Стайлз втянул ее, вздрогнул, ощущая, как в руку впиваются сотни электрических игл, и послал искрящийся импульс в «Дерека», окончательно очнувшегося и двинувшегося прямо на него.

— Смелый, — произнес люцифаг низким тоном, не свойственным его оболочке. Он увернулся от атаки и не спеша шагнул ближе, явно не считая Стайлза за противника. — Глупый. Выпусти Мэллана, и я отпущу твоего пса.

— Без которого ты не сможешь сражаться, полагаю, — огрызнулся Стайлз, подхватывая и швыряя второй заряд. — Съеби, откуда пришел. Пожалуйста.

Выпустив когти, люцифаг без предупреждения бросился на Стайлза, пытаясь сбить его на землю. И если бы не спарринги в последние недели, то, возможно, ему бы удалось. Стайлз отпрыгнул, опаляя, наконец, шкуру Дерека голубоватой молнией и морщась от ударившего в нос запаха жженого мяса. Врезавшись в границу сигила, люцифаг развернулся и оттолкнулся обратно, с яростным ревом разворачиваясь на него всем телом. Все страхи Стайлза с первой встречи с Дереком — настоящей встречи, когда он понял, что хмурый чувак из леса может двумя пальцами вырвать ему трахею — будто в мгновения обросли плотью и показали страшную пасть. С блестящими стеклянными склерами Люцифаг накинулся на него, разрывая рукава рубашки и всаживая когти в его руки. Стайлз заорал, и Мэл, перехватывая контроль, прижал _их_ ладони к груди одержимого оборотня, прожаривая его тело насквозь. Чуть не плача от боли и жалости, Стайлз направил Искру в том же направлении, вливаясь в поток энергии и помогая медленно и мучительно убивать Дерека.

— Я не могу, — в спину Дереку вонзилась пуля, потом еще одна. Плечо прошила выпущенная из засады стрела, царапнув Стайлзу ладонь.

«Не дури».

— Не получится, — изо всех сил старался Стайлз, зная, что его не хватит. Чувствуя, что он перегорит, — Дерек!

Не слыша зова и не чувствуя внешних атак, монстр в его теле вцепился Стайлзу в шею, вытягивая из него последние силы, и снова и снова пронизал Стайлза десятью острыми волчьими когтями. И Стайлз сломался, отступая. Уступая. Не дав ему разорвать контакта, демон отпихнул его в «кресло второго пилота» и, безучастный к физической боли, вырвался из хватки и закричал люцифагу в лицо:

[ ](http://imgur.com/xuOZvho)

— Брось это, старик! Ты же не хочешь получить в подарок старый добрый Пало Санто?

— Рискнешь этим телом, Мэллан? — через окровавленные клыки процедил Эллар.

— Плевать мне на него. У меня договор с пацаном, — усмехнулся Мэл и под сдавленный крик Стайлза изловчился, подхватил с пояса кол и вогнал его в череп Дерека между глаз, пробивая кость и пронзая мозг. Захрипев, люцифаг замер и, не выпуская из тела Стайлза когтей, рухнул замертво на спину. Темнота в его глазах растворилась, и в теле Дерека остался только Дерек, безжизненно уставившийся в черное небо. Мэл осторожно отпрянул и уступил место Стайлзу, тут же прильнувшему к Дереку обратно в тщетных попытках вернуть его к жизни.

Со стороны оврага показались Крис со Скоттом, опережая Пэрриша и Сибилл на несколько шагов. С арбалетом наизготовку Крис подошел ближе и, не разрывая круга, спросил у Стайлза:

— Как ты? — Стайлз подслеповато уставился на него, не сразу понимая смысл вопроса, и Скотт переспросил, присаживаясь у границы пентаграммы и занося над ней руку.

— Ты готов?

— Погоди, Скотт, — одернул его Крис и снова обратился к Стайлзу: — Стилински, ты в порядке? Ты меня слышишь? 

Стайлз глянул на арбалет в его руках, на испачканную в пыли одежду, перевел взгляд на Скотта и икнул от сдерживаемого спазма.

— Я…

Они услышали рев мотоциклов одновременно. Будто те пересекли какую-то черту, заглушавшую их рокочущий звук в ночном лесу. Все как один повернулись в сторону, где темноту разрезали лучи десятка фар. Джордан вышел к гостям вперед, дожидаясь, когда кавалькада подъедет ближе и заглушит движки своих байков. 

— Департамент шерифа округа Бикон-Хиллз, — громко отчеканил Пэрриш, доставая значок одной рукой, другую оставив на рукоятке пистолета. — Прошу вас покинуть место происшествия. Немедленно.

Не обращая на его слова внимания, с байка, стоявшего во главе группы, слез высоченный патлатый мужик и подошел к Пэрришу, слегка наклоняясь к нему:

— Что же у вас произошло здесь, помощник шерифа округа? Помочь?

— Благодарю, но это закрытое расследование. Посторонним лицам доступ запрещен.

С байков донеслись пара смешков, и мужик снисходительно усмехнулся.

— Прошу прощения за моих товарищей. Они не понимают сути происходящего.

— Сэр, мне придется повториться... — c нажимом проговорил Пэрриш.

— Мэл, — раздался нетерпеливый крик одного из байкеров, жилистого коротышки, обвешанного металлом и черепами. — Ты не сдох?

Мужик, стоявший перед Пэрришем, закатил глаза и обернулся, окидывая вопившего разочарованным взглядом.

— Серьезно, Фиц? Мы с помощником тут беседовали.

— Неис, он даже не оборотень, — Фиц вылез из седла и подошел ближе, присматриваясь. — О!

— Вот именно, — согласно кивнул Неис, не отрывая взгляда от Пэрриша. — Хорошенький щеночек, правда? Хочешь к себе в свору? Я бы помог...

— Ой, только без меня, наследник, — закатил глаза Фицрой и больше не глядя ни на одного из них, подошел к краю ловушки. — Мэл, ты как там?

— Жив он, — Сибилл со вздохом оттерла Скотта с дороги и встала рядом. — Но вы опоздали.

— Да я вижу, — Фиц хмыкнул, осматривая торчащий в черепе кол. — Пацан в норме?

— Не похоже.

Стайлз, потеряв интерес к демонам, столпившимся у него над душой, и игнорируя истощенного Мэла, упорно пытался вернуть Дерека к жизни.

— Давай, сволочь. Мы еще не договорили! — вяло бил его Стайлз в грудь, заставляя его сердце работать. — Ну же, Дерек…

Он запрокинул Дереку голову и надавил на подбородок, приоткрывая ему рот. Нужно было сделать искусственное дыхание, Стайлз знал. Он наклонился, и его чуть не смело черным смерчем, вырвавшемся из распахнутых губ. Растерянно мечась в поисках выхода, бесплотный, но еще трепыхающийся Эллар раз за разом врезался в стену так и не разомкнутой пентаграммы. Оторвавшись от реанимирования Стайлз встал, не выпуская его из виду и собирая все силы, что еще у него оставались. Он был зол, он был в отчаянии, и его вспышка гнева придала ему сил, подталкивая закончить начатое. Отомстить за них всех. Раскаляясь Искрой добела, он ударил по заточенному в сигиле люцифагу. Неис, оставив Пэрриша, в миг оказался рядом и сквозь громкий стон Стайлза попытался докричаться: 

— Не кончай с ним, пацан. Его ждет…

— Иди в жопу, козел, — успел рявкнуть ему в ответ Стайлз и, подпитываясь демонической силой, с которой боролся все это время, испепелил люцифага прямо в воздухе. Издав хриплый загробный визг, Эллар осыпался черной сажей на дерн. Стайлз вздохнул, хохотнул и показал кучке демонической пыли фак. От души, через локоть. — Вот теперь все.

Дождавшись сигнала, Скотт запустил когти в мягкую землю и вспорол спрятанную под ней ткань, разрывая пентаграмму и освобождая все еще одержимого Стайлза. Подойдя к Дереку, Стайлз осторожно вытащил у него изо лба кол и передал деревяшку Крису. Бездушно, иначе бы он просто не смог. Отмахнувшись от помощи, он подхватил тело под мышки, вытаскивая его за границы ловушки. Он тащил его через силу, до скрежета стиснув зубы, и только когда ботинки Дерека пересекли черту, он упал с ним на траву и растянулся на спине, глядя в небо. Помолчав с минуту, Стайлз удивленно вскинул брови и произнес:

— А ты чего ждешь? Пошел вон.

С последними словами рот его распахнулся, тело выгнуло колесом, и демон покинул его, взвиваясь ввысь и бесцельно кружась над поляной.

— Там на байке лежит один, — предложил Фиц, большим пальцем тыкая в сторону мотоциклов. — Примерь.

Глядя вслед улетающему рою, Стайлз не чувствовал ничего — будто его оставили сразу все, и внутри разрасталась по-настоящему адская пустота. В поле зрения возник Неис и, пнув его в ботинок, озадачил:

— Ты смотрел первых «Людей Икс», пацан?

Стайлз скривился, не готовый к светской беседе, и Неис, закатив глаза, пояснил: 

— Там была отличная сцена с Росомахой. С пулей между глаз, — разжевал он еще популярнее. — Оклемается твой волк, не бзди.

И с этими высокопарными словами наследник — преемник — Великого герцога, одного из семидесяти двух адских старейшин, покинул их, отдавая громогласное распоряжение не засорять лес и «подсобрать насыпавшийся мусор в мешок». Больше не обращая на него внимания, Стайлз покосился на Дерека и, не желая сглазить, осторожно огладил кожу вокруг тошнотворной раны. Потом, при воспоминании о ней его обязательно стошнит, но сейчас, в состоянии аффекта он волновался только о том, насколько быстро она сможет затянуться. Не теряя времени, он вырвал застрявшую в теле Дерека стрелу, соображая, что делать с пулями. Он не сразу заметил, как над ним снова нависла тень.

Подошедший мужик с пивным животом и заплетенной в косичку козлиной бородкой помахал ладонью перед его носом, потянул Стайлза за руку и, выдергивая его из-под Дерека, бесцеремонно обнял, от души похлопывая по спине.

— Ну ты крут, пацан, — искренне восхитился мужик и, отпрянув, оглядел Стайлза будто единорога. — Надеюсь, ты там себя не покалечил — думал, ты нас всех изжаришь.

— Мэллан? — на поверку спросил Стайлз, пытаясь высвободиться. — О, господи, отцепись уже.

Мэл хохотнул и еще раз хлопнул по плечу, прицельно попадая по свежей ране.

— Не драматизируй. Если Неис сказал, что траванулся твой волчонок не совсем смертельно, значит, оклемается. Он на твоих оборотнях повернутый, — сдал ему начальника Мэл. — Успеете еще в ролевые игры поиграть.

Стайлз с размаху спрятал лицо в руках, взвывая:

— Да чтоб тебя, извращенец.

— Я серьезно, тебе только Спайдерменом быть, — Стайлз поднял на него убийственный взгляд и достал из-за пазухи второй кол, направляя его толстяку в сердце. — Да ладно, я инкуб по отцовской линии, у меня специфика такая.

— Просто сгинь.

— А прощаться? — у Стайлза за спиной раздался мученический всхлип, и, не обращая больше на Мэла внимания, Стайлз резво опустился перед Дереком на корточки. — Ну ясно. Удачи, пацан. И… спасибо.

Мэл снова хлопнул его по плечу и, подхватив ждавшую его Сибилл под талию, присоединился к своей новой «Стае». Отъезжая, он врубил дальний свет, и в темноте луч фары выхватил напоследок защищавших его людей и монстров. Они стояли возле ожившего в очередной раз Дерека и провожали их пристальным взглядом. Все, кроме Стайлза, которому демонов хватило до скончания дней. В отличие от Дерека. Фыркнув, Мэл усмехнулся их сложностям, вырулил на дорогу и подставил лицо ветру. В Аду его ждала работа, и Неис намекал, что в его Стае есть пара свободных мест. К счастью «завтра» в Аду наступало через четыре земных месяца, а Мэл считал, что заслужил отгул. Почувствовав прижавшуюся к нему грудью Сибилл, он прибавил газ, надеясь, что дотерпит до ближайшего мотеля.

— Отпустить дюжину демонов… — задумчиво произнес Крис, когда последний мотоцикл скрылся из вида. — Старею.

Пэрриш покосился на него с улыбкой и опустился на Неметон:

— Это не твой профиль. Работы тебе всегда хватит, — он хлопнул ладонью по спилу, и Крис присел рядом, задницей чувствуя, что Джордан был прав.

Оставленные в одиночестве, они впятером сидели и молча смотрели на проглянувшие звезды. Скотт держал Стайлза за руку и забирал у него боль. Дерек, естественно, тоже попытался, но Стайлз как следует наорал на него и, развернув на бок, пинцетом принялся выковыривать из спины пули. Не прекращая пилить. Выплеснув первую злость и вынув из Дерека пули, Стайлз устроил его головой у себя на коленях, превентивно подложив куртку: с Дерека бы сталось вытягивать боль затылком. Через некоторое время их оставили одних, озаботившись сбором всей демонической мишуры и арбалетных болтов.

— И в кого ты _теперь_ сможешь обращаться? — задал ему Стайлз вопрос, поглаживая тонкую новую кожу у него на переносице. 

— В Джеймса Хоулетта1, очевидно, — скептически глянул на него Дерек, за что получил щелчок по носу. — Не смей рассказывать Коре.

— Не делись моими успехами с отцом, — нашелся с ультиматумом Стайлз, и Дереку оставалось только согласно кивнуть. — И — регенерируй в следующий раз пошустрее.

— О, я постараюсь. Как только выдастся удобный случай сдохнуть… — Стайлз накрыл его рот ладонью, и Дерек куснул его за пальцы, улыбаясь уголками губ. — Если обещаешь вытащить побыстрее кол.

— Я _всегда_ вытащу для тебя кол, - заверил его Стайлз, неторопливо окидывая оценивающим взглядом, и губы его растянулись в по-настоящему демонической, грязной ухмылке. — Как только Мелисса меня подлатает…

— Попрошу ее облепить тебя пластырями, — холодно заявил Дерек, высвобождаясь из цепких пальцев и усаживаясь к Стайлзу спиной. — Поверить не могу, что связался с тобой _до_ того, как мне пробили мозг.

— Кол вряд ли там что-то изменил, — Стайлз снисходительно потрепал его по голове и, игнорируя страдальческий стон, добавил: — Я был одержим инкубом, мне нужна социальная адаптация. Ме-е-едленная, — Стайлз забрался ладонью к нему под футболку, не спеша скользнул вдоль позвоночника, огладил по ребрам торс и добрался до сердца. Дерек накрыл его ладонь своей сквозь тонкую ткань и, улыбнувшись, дотянулся губами до кончика упрямого вздернутого носа.

— Я посмотрю, что можно будет сделать. А теперь — поехали домой. Спать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 — Логан, Канадец, Оружие Икс, […] Капитан Канада, Хью Джекман, Росомаха. 


	6. Послесловие

Через пару недель Стайлз получил посылку. На ней не было обратного адреса, и Стайлз заставил Дерека пронюхать, нет ли в ней яда/бомбы/сибирской язвы/старых спортивных носков. Дерек закатил глаза, но, осмотрев коробку, уверил его, что пахнет она резиной, пластиком и синтетикой. Разорвав бумагу, Стайлз поднял крышку и застонал. В посылку были уложены красно-синий костюм из спандекса, моток крепкой бечевки и записка с рогатой луной и размашистым:

«Желаю вам яркого полнолуния, пацаны»

_Стайлз ненавидел демонов._  
  
Оглянувшись на одетого в одни тренировочные штаны Дерека, он покосился на костюм и начал завязывать веревку в лассо.

_И абсолютно по ним не скучал.  
_

[ ](http://imgur.com/qsxsXAX)


End file.
